Bojh
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: The feeling of being a burden on your relations is dangerous...(duo story with Abhirika)...
1. Chapter 1

**SET AFTER GAYAB BIWI KA RAAZ...**

After Tarika left his house,Abhijeet sat down on the sofa with a thud...he again picked up the duo photograph from the sofa and began to fondle it with extreme love and care...

Some tears drops fell on the photograph as he hugged the photograph...he whispered in pain...

Abhijeet: tu bhi mujhe aaj beshara kar diya yaar!...tujhe bhi aaj main dhokhebaaz aur peeth mein chora ghoupne wala lagne laga hun...par kyun yaar?...maind to tera bura to nahin chaha tha na yaar...Shreya ka papa ne agar mujhe mana na karte to main to tera woh letter Shreya ko de deta...tab shayad tere liye mujh jaisa dost aur koi nahin hota yaar...par jab main woh nahin kar paya tab main tere liye bewaafa ban gaya...haina yaar?...aaj mujhe ek bohot bada seekh diya hain tu ne...duniya ke sare relations swarth pe based hota hain...maine socha tha tu kabhi mujhe akela nahin chodega par tu ne aaj saabit kar diya ki tu bhi baaki log jaisa hain...sabko mere begunaahi pe shaq hota hain jab main musibat mein phansta hu...aaj tu ne bhi woh hi kiya hain...aur mujhe yeh ehsus dila diya hain ki tu jhootha tha...main tere zindagi ke ek lauta rishta thodi hun...main to bas ek dhokhebaaz hu...ek aisa dhokhebaaz jo apne hi dost ke peeth mein chora ghoup deta hain...

He placed the photograph in it's proper place i.e. on a table and wednmt to his bedroom...he sat down on his bed and took one photograph from his bedside table...in the photograph his mother and he himself in his young age was hugging each other...

He fondled his mother's face on the photograph and bursted into painful sobs...he whispered...

Abhijeet: pata hain maa...aaj Daya ne bhi mujhe besahara kar diya hain...usne mujhse humare 17 saal ke dosti tod diya hain...kyun ke maine uska letter Shreya ko nahin diya...achcha maa...tum to janti ho na ki maine jaan bujhke aisa nahin kiya hain...Shreya ke papa ne hi to mujhe mana kar diya hain...aur unhone hi to kaha tha ki baat hum dono mein hi rahe...unhone hi to mujhe kasam diya haina...aap hi batao main kya karu ab?...

He could not remain in sitting position anymore...he was feeling severe pain in his left arm...and was feeling dizzy...he slowly put down the photograph in it's place and next moment rushed to washroom covering his mouth...

He came out after about 15 minutes and sat on bed with a thud...he was panting badly and was sweating profusely...he laid on the bed on his back and closed his eyes...he was tired...after a heavy vomiting session...

* * *

Next day...

Abhijeet,Daya,Kavin,Purvi and Sachin were standing around ACP sir's desk while discussing about the current case...Kavin asked to ACP sir...

Kavin: sir is aadmi ke khoon mein shaq ka teer ghum phirke iske best friend Dinesh ke taraf jaa raha hain...par sir,Dinesh aur yeh to bachpan ke dost the aur kaafi gehri dosti thi in mein...to woh kyun ise marega?...

Daya(sarastically): woh kya haina Kavin aaj kal doston pe bhi bharosa nahin karni chahiye...kya pata kab woh dost peeth mein chora ghoup de!...

Abhijeet looked towards him with jerk...Purvi looked at Abhijeet and then lowered her face...the rest cops looked at Daya with shock...and Daya himself?...he took a glance of Abhijeet first and then looked at front with a cruel and satisfictory smile on his lips...

ACP sir: kya hua hain Daya?...tum is tarah kyun baat kar rahe ho?...

Daya: kuch nahin sir...main to bas yeh batana chah raha tha ki aaj kal sachche dost milna bohot hi muskil ho gaya hain...(Abhijeet looked at him and then lowered his face)...

ACP sir sensed something fishy in Daya and Abhijeet's behaviour but as he did not want to interfere in their personal matter,he said nothing...but said...

ACP sir: theek hain chalo...aage ke bare mein sochte hain...

On the other hand,Purvi felt that Abhijeet was sweating profusely even in the air conditioned room...so she asked him in soft gentle tone...

Purvi: sir aap theek to haina?...aapki tabiyat kuch kharab lag raha hain...

Abhijeet(with a fake smile): haan...haan...main bilkul theek hu...kyun?...

Purvi: nahin aapko bohot paseena aa raha hain...

Abhijeet(embarrased): nahin...yahan bohot garmi haina...isliye...

Purvi: par sir yahan to AC chal raha haina?...phir main kuch dino se dekh rahi hu ki aapki tabiyat theek nahin...

Abhijeet(cut her firmly): nahin Purvi...main bilkul theek hun...aur yeh waqt in sab baaton ke nahin...balki kaam karne ki hain...apne kaam pe dhyan do...

Purvi did not say anything more to him but said in her mind...

Purvi: main janti hun sir ki aap pe is waqt kya beet rahi hogi...Daya sir ke un karwi baaton ne aapko kitna chot pahuchaya hain yeh pata hain mujhe...magar sir mujhe yeh bhi pata hain ki waqt ke saath saath yeh darar bhi mit jayega...wish you all the best sir...yeh legendary dosti kabhi nahin toot sakta...aap aur main hi to Daya sir aur Shreya ke love story ke bare mein sab kuch janti thi...wish them all the best too...lekin sir mujhe maaf kar dena...mujhe Tarika ko aapki health issue ke bare mein bolna hoga...

She looked at him and saw that he was pressing his left arm softly...she nodded in disappointment...

* * *

at lunch time...

All the officers including the forensic team was getting ready to go to cafteria excluding Abhijeet...he was still working in his desk...Tarika saw him like this and came to him with...

Tarika: Abhijeet chalo yaar...lunch time ho gaya hain...cafteria nahin jana?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): nahin Tarika tum chale jao...mujhe bhookh nahin hain...

Tarika(in serious tone): do not you think that it is a very lame excuse...tumhara chehra dekhke pata chal raha hain tum subah se bhookhe ho...aur mujhe pata hain tum kal raat se kuch nahin khaye ho...Abhijeet be practical...sab kuch theek ho jayega...tum pareshan mat ho...tumhara is tarah se khana peena chodne se kya sab kuch theek ho jayega?...

Abhijeet(while pressing his left arm): nahin Tarika...mujhe sach mein bilkul bhi bhookh nahin hain...(in innocent tone)...sachchi yaar...tumhare kasam...

Tarika(ignoring his words): haathon mein dard hain kya?...kab se daba rahe ho!...zyada dard hain?...kab se hain?...

Abhijeet: haan...pata nahin kya hua hain...bohot dard hota hain is haath mein beech beech mein...ek mahine se hain...

Tarika: tumne doctor ko dikhaya?...

Abhijeet(in irritated tone): Tarika...sirf haath dard ke liye doctor kaun dikhata hain?...nahin dikhaya maine doctor...

Tarika: achcha chalo kuch kha lete hain...

Abhijeet: nahin Tarika...mujhe bhookh nahin hain...sachchi mein...tum...tum please jao yahan se...

Tarika sensed the tears and pain in those last words and left the place slowly with anxiety full mind...she was tensed for something...At that moment Daya was entering the bureau as he had forgotten his mobile in the bureau...seeing Tarika coming out from bureau...he stopped...Tarika looked at him with sharp gaze for a while and left...

Daya noticed Abhijeet was present in his desk,still working...he looked at him with sharp gaze...and said in rude tone...

Daya: agar tumhe lagta hain ki agar tum aise bhookhe rahoge aur main tumhe manake le jaunga tumhe khane ke liye to tum galat ho...jhooth bolne se pehle nateeja sochna chahiye tha...tum chahe jo bhi karo mujhe kuch farak nahin padta...

Abhijeet just looked up towards him and again concentrated back in the work...Daya left towards the cafteria with heavy steps...

* * *

In Abhijeet's house

At 9 pm...

Abhijeet entered the house with tired steps and sat down on the sofa with a thud...he was sweating profusely and he was feeling suffocating i.e. His breathes was running short...he was panting and taking deep breathes...the pain in his left arm was much severe...

He tried to stand up and tried to step forwards...but his head began to spin and he fell down on the floor...a painful scream echoed in the room as...

Abhijeet: AAAAHHHH!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya hoga aage?...Daya aur Abhijeet mein aa chuka hain darar...aur Abhijeet ko kya hua hain?...Abhijeet ke beemari ka Daya pe kya asar hoga?...stay tuned to know...**

* * *

this story will not relate with feelings of dareya fans...they will not be mentioned here...

Next chapter i.e. Duo's union will be after 35 reviewes...

* * *

please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

only 4 reviews had remained to complete 650 reviews in Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin...please review my friends...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Purvi and Tarika were sitting in a cafe...Purvi sipped her coffee and said...

Purvi: Tarika,tujhe ab Abhijeet sir ke theek se dhyan rakhna hoga...bohot achche se...Daya sir aur unke beech jo kuch bhi hua hain...uske baad to...

Tarika: haan yaar...Abhijeet ab mentally bohot hi stressed hain...mujhe uska dhyan rakhna hoga...use ab meri support ki bohot zaroorat hain...

Purvi: nahin yaar tu samajh nahin rahi hain problem kya hain...Abhijeet sir ke mental halat ke nahin balki main uske physical health ke bare mein bol rahi hu...unke tabiyat theek nahin lag raha hain mujhe...

Tarika(hell shocked): kya?...k...kya hua Abhijeet ko?...

Purvi: aaj hum log jab plan discuss kar rahe the bureau hain tab achanak unhe bohot paseena aa raha tha...AC on tha...phir bhi...aur unka haath mein dard tha...barbar daba rahe the...

Tarika: haan yaar maine bhi dekha tha...tu theek keh rahi hain...mujhe usse baat karni hogi...

Purvi: sirf baat nahin...you will have to make it sure that he is not feeling alone anytime...akelepan depression ka pehla stage hota hain...

Tarika: chal na yaar...ek baar milke aate hain Abhijeet se...chal na yaar uske ghar...

Purvi: haan chal na...

Both of them stood up...paid the bill and drove towards Abhijeet's house in Tarika's car...

* * *

Reaching at Abhijeet's door,Tarika rang the doorbell many times but none opened the door...Tarika said in anxious tone...

Tarika: pata nahin kya kar raha hain andar!...yeh darwaza kyun nahin khol raha hain?...

Purvi: to tere pass sir ke ghar ke duplicate key haina...usse kholna...

Tarika: arey haan!...main to bhul hi gayi thi...

She unlocked the door and entered the house to find it totally engrossed in darkness...Purvi said...

Purvi: uff!...yahan itna andhera kyun hain?...arey!...(got trippled over something)...yahan kya hain?...

Tarika lit the flashlight of her mobile and saw the thing over which Purvi had got trippled...and screamed in panic...

Tarika: oh my god!...Abhijeet!...

Purvi and Tarika bent over Abhijeet's unconscious body...they looked at each other and picked him up to made him lay over sofa...Purvi switched on the light and Tarika gently spread water over his face to bring back his senses...

After a while,after several flinches Abhijeet opened his eyes...Purvi and Tarika felt a great relief seeing his opened eyes...Abhijeet tried to sit up and said...

Abhijeet: arey tumlog yahan?...(he sat up)...ruko main chai banata hun...tumlog baitho na...

They sat and Tarika began to scold Abhijeet as...

Tarika: chai?...tumhe chai ke padi hain?...kitne...kitne waqt se behosh the tum?...aur hosh aate hi lag gaye mehmaan nawazi mein...(Abhijeet tried to say something)...nahin tum kuch bolo hi mat...ek number ka careless insaan ho tum...

Abhijeet looked at Purvi as if he was requesting her to rescue him from Tarika...But Purvi only shrugged...ultimately Tarika ended with...

Tarika: behosh kaise ho gaye?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): chakkar khake gir gaya tha...

Tarika: wah!...wah!...wah!...actually khana peena chod dene se na chakkar hi aata hain...tum na...

Abhijeet(cut her): nahin Tarika!...peechle ek mahine se yeh sab ho raha hain...yeh chakkar aana,paseena aana,haath mein dard aur kabhi kabhi seene mein bhi dard hota hain...

Tarika and Purvi(simultaneously): kya?...

Abhijeet(lowered his head): haan...

Purvi: to sir aap doctor kyun nahin dikha rahe hain?...yeh sab to koi aam symptom nahin haina?...

Tarika: rehne do Purvi...superman ko koi takleef thodi na hota hain...

Abhijeet suddenly became silent as a line came to his mind...

_**Koi superman ho kya tum?...**_

Tarika understood and put her hand on his shoulder with...

Tarika: sorry Abhijeet!...

Abhijeet only nodded...Tarika tightened her grip...

* * *

next day...

CID bureau...

ACP sir and duo were standing around a table,discussing a plan very seriously...all of a sudden Abhijeet began to feel shortage of oxygen around him...his breathes were getting very fast and he was sweating profusely...suddenly his head lightened and things started to revolve around him and he grabbed Daya's hand tightly in order to prevent himself from falling...

ACP sir did not notice it as he was then saying in serious tone...

ACP sir: dekho Daya woh bohot hi khatarnak mission hain jo tumhe akela handle karna hain...

Daya felt Abhijeet's grip over his hand and jerked his hand away with a hissy whisper as...

Daya: sympathy lene ki koshish mat karo...samjhe tum?

Abhijeet moved away his hand as he had managed to controlled himself well...he uttered a low 'sorry' and then stood straight...at that moment,ACP sir got a call and signalled duo to move away from his cabin...

Duo came out from the cabin and next moment Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand tightly to stop him...Abhijeet looked up at him with question...Daya said in hissy tone...

Daya: agar tumhe lagta hain ki tum apne in karnamo se mere sympathy gain kar loge...to tum galat ho...kya...kya sochte ho tum ki yeh sab karne se main tumhe maaf kar dunga?...yeh sab tumhe jhooth bolne se pehle sochna chahiye tha...tumne mere life barbaad kar diya hain Abhijeet...aur suno aiyanda aise sympathy gaining harkat karne ki koshish kiya to mujhse bura koi nahin hoga...

Abhijeet remained starred at him and then nodded with teary eyes...

* * *

_**set after Azaadi ki Jung...**_

Duo shared a lovely smile and a soothing hug...a hug that was reminding the warmth of their ever precious relation...their pure and selfless attachmentt...oh how they missed it!...tears were flowing in speed from both pairs of eyes wetting each other's shirt...Daya whispered in Abhijeet's ears...

Daya: Abhi...I am sorry yaar...

Abhijeet(too whispered): nahin Daya...main bhi bohot sorry yaar...

In response Daya's grip tightened on him...both were enjoying the sooth whth closed eyes...at that moment Daya felt a tap on his shoulder and next moment duo heard...

ACP sir: arey bhai!...ab gale hi milte rahoge ya hospital bhi chaloge...Abhijeet ko goli lagi bhai...operation bhi karwana hain...chalo...

Duo separated with shy smiles on lips...Daya said in anxious tone...

Daya: chalo boss...main tumhe hospital le chalta hain...pet mein goli laga haina...(sadly)...mujhe bachane ke liye...phirse goli kha li na tumne...

Abhijeet(while giving a friendly pat on his arm): koi baat nahin...agar maine tumhare liye itna nahin kiya to kaisi dosti?...aur haan main bilkul theek hun...tum chinta mat karo...

But in the next momnent,he began to feel his head light...everything around him started to revolve and darkness covered his gaze...Before falling he felt a tight assuring grip around himself...he identified the ever safe touch and surrendered himself in those arms...

On the other hand,Daya suddenly saw that Abhijeet was losing control over himself and falling down...he,without wasting even a moment,gripped him tightly...Abhijeet lose his senses within his arms...Daya shouted...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi aankhe kholo!...yeh kya ho gaya hain tumhe?...Abhijeet...(to ACP sir)...sir dekhiye na ise kya ho gaya hain?...

ACP sir(checking Abhijeet's pulse): Daya yeh to behosh ho gaya hain...mujhe lagta hain goli ka zeher shayad fail gaya hain body mein...hume ise turant hospital le jana hoga...

Daya gave a nod and rushed towards their car after carrying unconscious Abhijeet in arms...

* * *

Daya and ACP sir was pacing up and down in the corridor in front of the operation theatre...all of a sudden Daya turned towards ACP sir and said...

Daya: sir woh theek to ho jayega na?...boliye na sir...mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain sir...woh mujhe itna bada saza to nahin dega na?...

ACP sir: haan Daya...woh bilkul theek ho jayega...hum sab haina uske saath?...tum please himmat mat haro...arey pehle bhi to kitne baar goli laga haina use?...tab to tum itna bechain nahin hote the...to ab kya ho gaya?...

Daya(in helpless tone): pata nahin sir mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hain...usne to mujhe maaf kar diya hain...phir bhi lag raha hain ki bohot bura kuch honewala hain...

ACP sir was about to say something when the operation theatre bulb turned off and the doctor came out...Daya rushed towards him and began to shout as...

Daya: doctor woh Abhi...I mean Abhijeet...woh kaisa hain doctor?...aap kuch batate kyun nahin?...kaisa hain mera bhai?

Doctor(in serious tone): aaplog mere cabin mein aaiye...I have something to tell you...

He left towards his cabin leaving two stunned,scary and tensed figuses behind him...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya kehna hain doctor ko?...Abhijeet kaisa hain?...kya Daya ka dar sach saabit hoga?...kya hain duo ke future mein...janne ke liye stay tuned...  
**

* * *

Nidha: yes dear that is the main topic of the story...thank you...missing you in Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin...

Guest: yes dear this story will have Abhirika scenes...but will not have fluffy romance like candle light dinner or romantic words...thank you...Tarika will be a firm partner here...

Guest: hmmmm...chaliye dekhte hain aapka guess milta hain ya nahin...Thank you...

Sami: arey aap hurt kyun ho rahe ho?...main to bas mazak kar rahi thi...thank you

Next will after 90 reviews...

all suspence will be opened there

* * *

Please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewer...

With love and regards

Yours Nikita...

* * *

next chapter of Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin is half complete and I can update it tomorrow if I get necessary reviews...14 reviews has remained to complete 700 reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly...everything was blurry in his gaze...he closed his eyes again and opened them again...after repeating this act for sometimes,his gaze cleared...and the first person in front of his eyes was she,his ladylove i.e. Tarika...

She too was looking towards him with a smile...seeing him being fully conscious,she said in soft tone...

Tarika: kaise ho Abhijeet?...theek ho?...

Abhijeet gave a mere nod and then asked in curious tone...

Abhijeet: Tarika...woh Daya...Daya chala gaya kya?...

Tarika(with a smile): Abhijeet...kya Daya tumhe is halat mein chodke jaa sakta hain?...nahin na?...(Abhijeet nodded in no)...phir tumne aisa socha hi kyun haan?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): kuch nahin...bas aise hi...

Tarika(with a sigh): Abhijeet main achchi tarah se samajh rahi hu tumhare dil mein kaunsa toofan chal raha hain...mujhe pata hain tumhare dar ke bare mein...par tum yeh baat kabhi mat bhulna ki jaise tum Daya se pyar karte ho,waise Daya bhi tumse pyar karta hain...tumhara chinta karta hain...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): mujhe pata hain Tarika...

Tarika: main bas itna kehna chahti hu Abhijeet ke yeh yaad rakhna ki rishton ke beech yeh khamoshi aur galat faimi jo daraar bana deti hain woh agar jaldi suljhaya na gaya to rishon ko destroy kar deta hain...(Abhijeet looked up with a jerk)...haan Abhijeet...kisi bhi rishtein ka buniyad hota hain vishwas...vishwas kisi do mahine ke rishtein ko woh majbooti deta hain jo bees saal purana kisi rishtein ko bhi hara sakta hain...yaad rakhna...

Abhijeet remained silent for some moments and then said in deep tone after gripping her hands softly...

Abhijeet: thank you Tarika...thank you so much...agar tum nahin hoti to shayad main ab tak toot hi jata...mere is safar mein agar tum mere saath na deta

Tarika(cut him): Abhijeet main yeh kabhi nahin puchungi ki Daya ke saath tumhara rishta kya hain jo tum uske liye mujhe chod sakte ho...(Abhijeet lowered his eyes)...haan Abhijeet...yeh hi sach hain...jab bhi tum Daya ko leke pareshan hote ho tab tum mujhe Dr. Tarika bulate ho...Tarikaji nahin...dekho Abhijeet main kabhi tum dono ke beech aane ki koshish nahin karungi...par haan agar tum kabhi zindagi ke rahon mein akela ho gaye na...to tumhara saath nahin chodungi...abhi main use bhej rahi hun...baat kar lena...

She smiled and freed her hand from his grip...she stood up and turned to leave when she heard...

Abhijeet: Tarikaji...mujhe discharge kab milega?...

Tarika's face became pale within a moment hearing this...Abhijeet could not see it as her back was facing him...he again said...

Abhijeet: bataiye na Tarikaji...mujhe yahan se discharge kab milega?...

Tarika(controlling her tears): main...main Daya ko andar bhej rahi hun...usse puch lena...

Abhijeet(with smile): ji Tarikaji...

Tarika rushed out from his cabin...Abhijeet felt suspicious about her behaviour...but he did not think deeply about it as now he had to prepare himself mentally to meet Daya...his best friend...his brother...

* * *

Tarika came out from his room and sat down on a bench with a thud...Daya came and silently sat beside her with a low...

Daya: bata diya use?...

Tarika nodded in no...Daya bit his lips as he had expected it...then he said...

Daya: sab kuch ho jane ke baad batana hi achcha rahega...haina?...

Tarika: haan Daya...mujhe bhi woh hi lagta hain...exactly kya hua hain janne ke baad batana hi sahi rahega...

Daya: lekin jab tak sab kuch ho nahin jata tab tak use hospital mein rokna padega...yeh thoda mushkil hain...

Tarika(with a pure happy and trusting smile on her lips): tum ho na...mujhe viswas hain ki tum rok hi loge use yahan...

Daya(with a shy smile): haan woh to hain...

Tarika: ab andar jao...intezaar kar raha hain tumhara woh...

Daya's face became pale in fear...he barely managed to say...

Daya: main?...Tarika woh main...

Tarika(in deep tone): Daya aaj main tumhe ek baat batati hun...tum kabhi ise bhulna mat...apne rishton se kabhi bhi darna mat...darne se behtar hain ki tum uska saamna karo...hich khichane se pehle himmat karke bol dena chahiye apne dil mein jo bhi hain...warna kahin der na ho jaye...

Daya gave a mere nod and then stood up...before enterin Abhijeet's room,he turned towards Tarika who signalled him as thumbs up...Daya smiled weakly and entered Abhijeet's room and looked at him...

He wanted to call him but no...his voice betrayed him...he only coughed...Abhijeet opened his eyes with that sound and he froze seeing the caller...he wanted to smile but he could not...

Instead of the smile,which Daya had expected badly,he called out...

Abhijeet: aao Daya...wahan kyun khade ho?...

Daya came towards him and sat down on the chair beside his bed silently...an awkward silence was prevailing between them as none of them had nothing to talk about...though they had apologized to each other,they could still feel that a wall of silence and guilt were still there in between them...yet to overcome...both were waiting for the other to speak up...lastly Daya started...

Daya: ummmm...kaise ho Abhijeet?...

Abhijeet: theek hu...

Again a silence prevailed in between duo as their guilt and hesitation were greater than their attachment...Abhijeet said in silent tone...

Abhijeet: mujhe discharge kab tak milega Daya?...

Daya: dekhte hain...

Abhijeet(irritated): kyun dekhte hain haan?...arey hua kya hain mujhe?...ek choti si goli hi lagi haina?...

Daya(cut him with tease): haan haan...kisi aur ko bachate huye...

Abhijeet(in anger): kya kaha tumne?...kisi aur?...maine mere bhai ko bachate waqt goli khayi hain...aur mujhe iske liye koi afsos nahin hain...

Daya(with tease): aur usi bhai ko jhooth bolte huye bhi tumhe farq nahin padta...haina?...

Abhijeet(in pain): Daya tum...haan sahi hain...mere wajah se tumhare zindagi barbaad hua haina?...theek hain...tum chale jaao yaar...waise bhi...

Daya(with tease): haan haan kyun nahin...pehle galti karo...phir khud hi peeth dikhake bhagna chaho...aur jab woh possible nahin hua...tab khudke bhai ko apne se dur jane ka order do...(in serious hard tone)...agar mujhe apne zindagi se bhagana hi tha tab kyun khudko khatre mein dhakelke saamne aa gaye the tab?...tumhe to...

Abhijeet(cut him): Daya kya tumhe sach mein lagta hain ki yeh sab karte huye mujhe bohot maza aa raha hain?...main yeh sab...

Daya(cut him): mujhe achchi tarah se pata hain Abhijeet ki tumhe yeh sab karte huye koi maza nahin aa raha hain...tum isse bilkul bhi khush nahin ho...main samajhta hun...par tumhe kya lagta hain Abhijeet ki yeh sab karke main khush hu?...main bhi khush nahin hu yaar...aur jab hum mein se koi isse khush nahin hain to hum is phase ko continue kyun kare yaar?...Aur is phase ke wajah kya hain yaar?...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): main...

Daya(in firm tone): nahin...tum nahin...tumhara jhooth...tumhe kya lagta hain Abhijeet ki main tumse isliye naraz tha ki tumne Shreya ko mera letter nahin diya tha?...nahin yaar...main tumse isliye naraz tha kyun ke tumne mujhe jhooth bola hain...you have chosen to say a lie on my face...have chosen my two minute's happiness on trust...tum na dete chitthi par jhooth to na bolte na...

Abhijeet: haan janta hu yaar...Tera woh ummed bhara aankhe dekhke pata nahin kya ho gaya mujhe...mera mann hi nahin kiya yaar tera us ummed to chot dene ka...par yaar trust me...mera koi galat irada nahin tha...

Daya(in soft tone): haan Abhi...main janta hun...mujhe is par kabhi shaq nahin hua ki tum mera kabhi bura nahin chahoge...maine aisa kab kaha yaar?...tum to mere ...

Abhijeet(cut him in hurt): saath mein kaam karnewale colleague hu tumhara main...aur kya?...

Daya: achcha to pehle thank you kisne bola tha?...hmmmm?...

Abhijeet: woh to maine baat start karne ke liye kaha tha...koi bewakoof ne samjha nahin tha...

Daya: achcha!...tumne mujhe bewakoof kaha?...

Abhijeet(in low tone): kehne ke kya zaroorat hain?...

Daya: kya kaha tumne?...

Abhijeet: main baat dohrata nahin hu...

Daya: achcha!...Chalo aao ek zor ka hug do...bohot dino se gale nahin lagaya...

Abhijeet: kyun? tab lagaya tha na?...

Daya: tab humare beech sab kuch totally sort out thodi na hua tha...tumhe dena nahin hain to mat do...bahana kyun bana rahe ho?...

Abhijeet tried to sit up but stopped with a painful...

Abhijeet: ahh!...

Daya(scolding): Abhi...sambhalke...dekho dard hua na?...yaar tum kuch bhi araam se kyun nahin kar sakte?...hua na dard...

He gently supported him to sit up and next moment Abhijeet hugged him tightly...it was a bone crushing hug as usual...Daya too hugged him back...while hiding his brother in his arms,Daya thought...

Daya: mujhe maaf kardo Abhijeet...us din tumne mujhse sach chupaye the...aur aaj main tumse sach chupa raha hun...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To woh kaunsa sach hain jo Abhijeet se chupaya jaa raha hain?...Tarika kyun rone lagi thi?...Daya aur woh kis baare mein baat kar rahi thi?...kya kaha tha doctor ne?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

Urvi: welcome back dear...thank you...

Ashdown Forest: welcome dear...I will surely check it out...thank you...

Keerthi: welcome dear...thank you...

Duo lover: dear yeh hume FW se puchna chahiye...maine to sirf uska extended version likha...thank you

Alayaa: fast chal raha hain?...theek hain...slow kar deti hu...thank you...

Shambhavi: haan yaar mujhe bhi yeh problem hoti hain...do you get an option of I am not a robot?...thank you...azadi ke jung 1 and 2 are episode number 1115 and 1116...here Daya apologizes to Abhijeet...so sweet it was!

Shreya loves Daya: sala tu apne aapko sochta kya hain kamina?...yeh ff tere baap ka property hain kya jo tu mujhe order de raha hain?...yeh CID ff hain Dareya ff nahin...Abhijeet gay nahin hain tu gay hain...aur main ya Abhijeet kutta nahin hain tu hain...tere didi to kutte se bhi worst hain kyun ki kutta at least waafadar hota hain...aur tere didi?...ek number ki dramebazz hain...apne aansoo se duniya jeetna chahti hain woh...aur yeh hi SACH hain...woh nahin jo tu kaha...main chup hu iska matlab yeh nahin ki mere pass jawab nahin hain...ff ko apna baap ke maal samajhta hain?...jana hain to tu ja...yahan jab itne logon ko meri story pasand hain to main kyun jaun?...I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE FF DUE TO BARKING OF DOGS LIKE YOU...ff ne mujhe itne sare bhai behen diya hain...I will not leave them due to you...and yes I will DELETE your each and every review...because they are not reviews but are pure bashing...Abhijeet ne tere pyare didi jijaji ko alag nahin kiya...tere didi ne tere jijaji ko khoyi apne galti se...AUR AGAR TU PHIR SE MERE STORY MEIN REVIEW KIYA NA TO YAHIN SAABIT HOGA KI TU KUTTA HAIN JO ITNA LAATH KHANE KE BAAD BHI INSAAN KE PAYER CHATNA NAHIN CHODTA...now choice is yours...tujhe kutta banke mera pyar chatna hain ya chup chap baithna hain...ek line khud likhne ka aukat nahin hain aaya hain sare duo writers ko gali dene...get lost you bloody idiot...dareya ke bohot stories hain ff pe...jake padle...

Dear readers Iske wajah se har baar main late ho jati hu...mere bare mein itna gandi gandi adjectives use karta hain ki pura mood spoil ho jata hain...now he wants that I should leave ff...

Next will be after 130 reviews...

* * *

please read and review

Thanks to all reviewers...

With love and regards

Yours Nikita

* * *

only 2 reviews had remained to complete 750 reviews in Mere Duniya Hain Tujh Mein Kahin...please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Navratri to every one and Subho Nabobarsho to every bengali readers...**

* * *

After breaking the warm and soothing hug,Daya made Abhijeet sit properly in comfortable position...Abhijeet noticed that Daya was looking low...so he asked in soft tone...

Abhijeet: kya baat hain Daya?...tum kuch pareshan dikh rahe ho...kyun?...

Daya(in low tone): nahin Abhi aisa kuch bhi nahin hain...tum lait jao...tumhara dinner abhi aata hi hoga...khake so jana...

Abhijeet(making a face): dinner matlab woh soup?...Yuck!...main nahin khanewala woh soup...hospital mein jo soup deta hain uska taste bohot hi kharab aur pheeka hota hain...Yuck!...

Daya: tum chahe jitna bhi Yuck! Yuck! karlo soup to tumhe peena hi padega...doctor ne hard khana khane se mana kiya hain...

Abhijeet(irritated): haan haan doctors ko aur aata hi hain?...achcha khana khane se se roko...needles ghusake tests karo...pheeka khana khilao...aur dawai khilao...

Suddenly his words stopped which caused Daya to look towards him in hurry...Abhijeet was pressing his upper abdomen with painful expression over his face...Daya said in tension...

Daya: kya hua boss?...dard ho raha hain?...yaar zakham abhi bohot taza hain...Tum lait jao...

Abhijeet: nahin yaar wahan nahin hain dard...upper abdomen mein hain dard...kandhe mein bhi ho raha hain...aur peeth bhi jaisa jal raha hain...matlab burning sensation hain...

Daya could see that tiredness was clearly visible in his buddy's eyes...all of a sudden Abhijeet felt a nauseatic sensation andcovered his mouth...he tried to get down from bed in hurry...Daya screamed in anxiety...

Daya: boss...kya hua hain boss?...kya ho raha hain tumhe?...

Abhijeet pointed towards the washroom desparately...Daya immediately stood up and helped him to go to washroom...Abhijeet entered the washroom and he waited outside with an anxious face...

Abhijeet rushed towards the washbasin and began to vomit vigourously...then he washed his mouth and face properly and sat down on the floor with closed eyes...his sighs were really high...A tired shade covered his face...

A loud knock on washroom's door broke his trance...he,with the support of his wall,pulled himself up and opened the door...it was Daya!...

Daya was shocked looking at his tired face...he,without wasting a second,grabbed him in a tight grip and supported him towards the bed...he made him lay on the bed properly...and sat on the chair beside the bed...

Abhijeet neither opened his eyes nor said anything...his breatherate was quite high and he was feeling extremely tired...he felt Daya was silently ruffling his hairs...he was silently enjoying the magical sooth...

All the sudden,he felt that someone had entered the room...next moment he felt that Daya's hand had moved away from his head...

He opened his eyes and saw that a nurse had entered in the room with a tray in hand...he was unable to keep his eyes open due to weakness...so he closed them with a sigh...

Daya came beside Abhijeet's bed and touched his arm gently with soft...

Daya: boss utho...dinner aa gaya hain...khalo...phir dawai leke so jana...theek lagega tumhe...

Abhijeet opened his eyes again and said in a tired tone...

Abhijeet: nahin yaar...mann nahin kar raha...acidity ho gaya hain shayad...

Daya sat on his bed and put his hand on his head with a caring...

Daya: kya baat hain Abhi?...zyada kharab lag raha hain tabiyat?...

Abhijeet: nahin yaar...bas bohot tired lag raha hain aur heartburn ho raha hain...acidity ke waqt jaisa hota hain...

Daya: achcha theek hain...zyada nahin...ek do spoon pee lo soup...dawai bhi to lena haina tumhe?...utho...

Abhijeet unwillingly sat up with the support of Daya...Daya smiled and sat before him with the bowl of soup in hand...he gently began to feed him and Abhijeet took every spoon with an irritated face...

After having five spoons of soup,Abhijeet said in tired tone...

Abhijeet: bas Daya...aur nahin...please yaar...aur peene ka dil nahin kar raha...

Daya did not force him today as he felt that Abhijeet was not well...he put the soup bowl aside and wiped away his buddy's face with napkin...he handed him the medicines and gulped them down unwillingly...

Daya supported him to lay down and began to ruffle his hairs gently with his all love towards his brother...Abhijeet soon drifted into deep sleep feeling the magical sooth he got from the lovely touch of his brother...

* * *

Next Morning...

Tarika was waiting beside Abhijeet's bed waiting him to wake up...her face was anxious...all of a sudden she felt a sudden movement in Abhijeet's fingers...she turned her attention towards him and she sat straight...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at her...a genuine happy smile appeared on his lips seeing his ladylove in front of him...he was feeling totally fine now so asked in flirtty tone...

Abhijeet: hello Tarikaji!...kaisi hain aap?...

Tarika(in anger): hospital bed mein tum laite ho aur pooch mujhe rahe ho ki main kaisi hun?...wah!...

Abhijeet(in naughty tone): hospital bed pe to hun par kab tak?...abhi to discharge ho jaunga...phir bureau...aur...aur forensic lab...aahhaa!...

Tarika(in double anger): pehle theek ho jao,bach jao phir ho jana discharge...koi nahin rokega tumhe...

She left the room in angry heavy steps after giving a kick to the chair from which she stood up...her eyes were teary due to anger and helplessness...Daya was waiting outside the room...he stood up with that sound and saw Tarika was coming out from the room...he went and blocked her way with...

Daya: kya hua?...itne gusse mein kahan jaa rahi ho?...

Tarika: dekho Daya...mera dimag pehle hi bohot garam hain...tum aur mehnat na karo to hi achcha hain...

Daya: par kyun?...ladai hua hain Abhi ke saath?...

Tarika(lost her control in anger): matlab kya hain tumhara?...main itna ladaku hun?...aur humesha usse ladti hun?...

Daya: bekaar mein kyun gussa kar rahi ho Tarika?...kya hua hain yeh batao na...

Tarika(super angry): use discharge chahiye...

Daya: to?...is mein gussa hone ki kya baat hain?...

Tarika: to matlab?...Daya tum to jante...

Daya(cut her firmly): haan Tarika main janta hun...par kya boss janta hain yeh?...nahin...woh puri tarah se anjaan hain in sab se...use lagta hain ki woh yahan sirf goli lagne ke wajah se hain...to tum bekaar mein kyun naraz ho rahe ho usse?...

Tarika did not say anything...she only looked up towards him with a guilty gaze...Daya said again in firm tone...

Daya: hume to use puri tarah stress free rakhna hain...to tum uspe naraz ho jaogi to woh bhi to stressed ho jayega na?...

Tarika(in guilty tone): yaar tum...tum Abhijeet se baat karo na please...maine use dant diya hain thoda...to naraz hain...munh phulake baitha hoga...jake mana lo na please...

Daya(with a naughty smile): jatha agya param pujyaniya bhabhijee...

Tarika smiled with a blush...Daya too smiled and entered into Abhijeet's room to find him sitting on his bed with a silent and disappointed face...Daya forcefully brought a smile on his face and said...

Daya: arey boss khud hi uthke baith gaye?...kya zaroorat thi?...mujhe bula lete na...

Abhijeet(in silent tone): beemar hua hun...apahij nahin...itna to kar hi sakta hun...

Daya(shocked): yeh tum kya bol rahe ho Abhi?...tum bhala kyun apahij hone lage?...

Abhijeet(in dry tone): jab marnewala hun...tab apahij banna kaunsi badi baat hain?...maut to...

He stopped due to a strong slap which fell on his left cheek...it was Daya...he shouted in pain...

Daya: pagal ho gaye ho tum?...dimag kharab ho gaya hain tumhara?...kya anab shanab bake jaa rahe ho pata bhi hain tumhe?...

Abhijeet(in anger): pata hain mujhe...achchi tarah se pata hain ki main kya keh raha hun...maloom hain mujhe ki main bohot jald marnewala hun...

Daya: achcha!...kaise?...kaise maloom hua tumhe ki tumhare maut honewala hain?...kisne kaha tumhe?...

Abhijeet: Tarika ne...(like a kid)...usne kaha ki pehle bach jaun...phir discharge mangu...iska matlab to yeh hi hua na ki main bohot jald mar jaunga...Tarika to yeh hi kehna chahti thi...haina?

Daya(with a smile): nahin boss...woh pareshan haina?...isliye aisa boli...

Abhijeet remained starring towards him for a while...then he grabbed his hands tightly and then said in eager tone...

Abhijeet: Daya tumhe mere kasam...mujhe batao kya hua hain mujhe...sach sach batana warna...

Daya(in extreme shock): yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Abhi...please aisa mat bolo...

Abhijeet: Daya maine tumhe apni kasam diya hain...tum kasam ka matlab samajhte ho na?...

Daya remained sitting silently while gripping his buddy's hand in his hand...Abhijeet too remained silent...then Daya looked up towards him and said in soft tone...

Daya: main nahin janta Abhi...

Abhijeet: Daya tum...

Daya(cut him): sachchi yaar Abhi...mujhe nahin pata...yaar yeh jo tumhe vomiting,arm pain,pet dard wagera wagera ho raha hain...yeh sab usi wajah se ho raha hain...tumhe kuch tests karwana hoga...then hi pata chalega ki exactly tumhe hua kya hain?...main doctor thodi na hun...

Abhijeet nodded silently...Daya felt his silence and pulled him in a tight hug as he could see the pain and fear in his eyes...duo remained in that soothing hug until Daya felt that his shirt was getting wet...

He forcefully separated him and looked at his friend's face which was completely wet due to tears,so he said in angry tone...

Daya: dekha kyun chupa raha tha tumse hum yeh sab?...tum rone lag gaye na?...aur yeh kya marne ke rat laga rahe ho?...doctor ne tumhe stress lene se mana kiya hain...ab exactly kya hua hain woh to tests ke baad hi pata chalega...aur tab tak tumhe bilkul tension free rehna aur relaxed rehne ko kaha gaya hain...

Abhijeet did not say anything...Daya looked at him with sharp gaze and said...

Daya: kya hua?...ab munh kyun latkake baithe ho?...(seeing him still silent)...Abhijeet main kuch puch raha hun tumse?...kya soch rahe ho?...

Abhijeet: mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain Daya...kahin...kahin...kahin sab kuch khatam...

He was compelled to stop as again a hard slap hit his cheeks...Daya shouted in anger...

Daya: tum pagal ho kya Abhijeet?...yahan hum sab apne jee jaan ek karke tumhe theek karne ki koshish kar rahe hain aur tum...chale ho sab kuch khatam karne...doctor ne lakh baar kaha hain ki tumhe relaxed rehna hain bilkul...is halat mein stress lena mana hain pata haina?...phir?...Relaxed raho ek dum...

Abhijeet: koshish to kar raha hun...par...

Daya: koi par nahin...tumhe pata haina ki jab tak main hun tumhe kuch nahin hoga...(Abhijeet smiled sweetly)...to?...kuch nahin hoga yaar tumhe...kuch nahin...kuch bhi nahin...main hun na...

Abhijeet smiled sweetly again but did not say anything...Daya decided to keep silent as he knew that sometimes silent spoke more than words...after sometimes Abhijeet said in low tone...

Abhijeet: kya kya...kaunsa kaunsa tests karwana hoga mujhe Daya?...

Daya took out a file from the drawer and handed it to him...Abhijeet opened it and began to read it...after a while he exclaimed in shock...

Abhijeet: yeh tests?...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kaunsi tests karwana hain Abhijeet ko?...kya beemari hain use?...kya woh bach payega woh?...Daya aur Tarika kya theek kar payega use?...ya bigar jayega uske condition...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

arey arey daro mat mere favourite reviewers...main ff chodke kabhi nahin jaunga...jana use chahiye to galat ho...main galat thodi na hun...

THANKS TO EVERY REVIEWERS FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONED SUPPORT

Guest: sorry dear...I used to dislike dareya...so I never write on them...but due to continous bashing of some blind 'dareya' fans...I have started to HATE them...they do not think what impression is being created about Dareya in duo fan's mind while bashing...so please do not request to write dareya stories...

Neeta: agar main tere maa baap ko gali dun to tu kya mujhe goud mein bithake rakhegi jo mujhe grow up karne ke liye keh rahi hain...usne mere personal life ko leke gali diya aur maine protest kiya and I am not ashamed of it...

Nidha: lagta hain ki woh story tumhe bohot pasand hain...haina?...ok going to write that...theek hain?...now smile!...thank you

**To every readers:** I do not dislike every dareya fans and I have some dareya lovers as friends too and I respect and love them...but I am fed up with these bashings...jinko jaisa story pasand aaye waisa story hi padna chahiye but...jin characters ko aap hate karte hain unke stories padke bashing review dena koi bahaduri nahin balki besharmi hota hain...it is necessary to give love and respect to get them...So please do not give bashing reviews to any stories...

next will be after 180 reviews...

* * *

please read and review

Thanks to each and every reviewers

With love and regards

Yours Nikita


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is a birthday gift for Angel Arzoo...happy birthday yaar...wish you a many many happy returns of the day...**_

* * *

Abhijeet looked towards Daya in wide eyes and Daya lowered his head...Abhijeet asked in strict tone...

Abhijeet: maine kuch pucha hain tumse Daya...yeh electrocardiography,cardiac stress test,coronary computed tomographic angiography aur coronary angiogram...yeh sab tests?...

Daya(in low tone): haan Abhi...yeh tests...

Abhijeet(in shocked): Daya yeh sab to...yeh sab to heart problems ke tesk ke liye kiya jata hain...haina?...(in fear)...Daya...Daya kya mujhe heart problems hain?...(shook him lightly)...batao na Daya...

Daya: doctors ne ab tak kuch bhi theek se nahin bataya hain Abhi...exactly kya hua hain yeh to yeh sare tests ke baad hi chalega...

Abhijeet did not say anything...but closed his eyes silently...a tear drop fell from his eyes in pain...Daya wiped away that tear and said...

Daya: arey Abhijeet...kya hua yaar?...kyun ro rahe ho?...

Abhijeet: pata nahin yaar...bohot dar lag raha hain yaar...yaar kahin humara saath itne tak ka hi to nahin haina?...

Daya(in strict tone): Abhijeet!...(in soft tone)...boss itna kyun dar rahe ho yaar?...main hoon na tumhare saath...ACP sir hain...Tarika hain...Dr. Salunkhe hain...koi tumhe kuch nahin hone dega yaar...

Abhijeet: pata nahin kyun magar mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain...lagta hain bohot bura kuch honewala hain...bohot bura kuch...agar mujhe kuch ho gaya to tumhara kya hoga Daya?...tumhe to apna dhyan rakhna tak nahin aata...Daya...Daya...mujhse waada karo...agar mujhe kuch ho gaya to tum apna khayal rakhna nahin chodoge...warna mujhe marke bhi chayn nahin milega...waada karo...

Daya(in strict tone): Abhijeet agar tumhe yun hi bekaar ka bakwaas karna haina to tum deewaron ke saath karo...main jaa raha hun yahan se...

He stood up and could not leave as he felt a tight grip over his hand...he looked from the corner of his eyes and saw a smiling face was looking towards him who said...

Abhijeet: arey shant bhai shant...achcha nahin kehta aisa kuch...theek hain?...ab baith jaa...

Daya sat down with an angry hard face...Abhijeet smiled at his antics seeing Daya's anger...and said with a sweet smile...

Abhijeet: yaar tujhe gussa bohot aata hain...

Daya turned towards him with a jerk but seeing Abhijeet's smile,he said with tease...

Daya: achcha janab bol to aise rahe hain ki khud ka deemag jaise barf ka bana hua hain...ek dum thanda thanda cool cool rehte hain woh din bhar...

Abhijeet: achcha!...haan main cool hi rehta hoon...woh to bas...

Daya(cut him): haan haan bas din mein nau-das baar deemag garam ho jata hain...Blood Pressure chad jata hain...chehra laal ho jata hain...haina?...

Abhijeet(embarassed): kya Daya tum bhi!...

Daya(with naughty smile):: haaiinn!...mere dost to sharma gaya!...

Abhijeet was about to smile when all of a sudden he began to feel lack of oxygen around him...he began to take deep breathes and then opened his mouth,grasping for breathes...

Daya became hell shocked and grabbed his hands tightly with an anxious...

Daya: Abhi...Abhi...kya hua tumhe?...yaar please relax...kuch nahin hoga tumhe...main hoon na tumhare saath...

He tried to stand up as he urgently needed to call doctor...but Abhijeet was gripping his hand so tightly that he could take it out...being helpless,he shouted...

Daya: DOCTOR!...DOCTOR!...DOCTOR!...dekhiye na kya hua hain?...

He gently made his buddy lay down on bed...Apurv rushed inside,saw Abhijeet in that condition and shouted...

Apurv: arey yeh kya hua?...Daya tum bahar jaao...

Daya nodded and tried to leave when felt that Abhijeet's tight grip was still present on his hand...Daya said in helpless tone...

Daya: dekha yaar...haath chodne ko taiyar hi nahin hain...

Apurv: achcha yaar tum yahin raho...mujhe kaam karne do...

He immediately attached oxygen mask on his face...and began to ruffle his hairs with...

Apurv: Abhijeet...Abhijeet...relax...kuch nahin hoga...hum haina yaar...kuch nahin hoga tumhe...kuch nahin hoga...kuch bhi nahin...relax...

Abhijeet began to feel dizzy...his eyes began to close automatically...now Apurv injected him sedatives and made him asleep while Daya patted his forehead to make him relaxed...

After assuring Abhijeet's sound sleep and relaxment,Apurv made Daya's hand free from Abhijeet's grip...Abhijeet's sleep got disturbed due to it but Daya managed it well by patting his head...Both the friends came out from the cabin and Apurv said...

Apurv: hume aur der nahin chahiye Daya...we should do the tests as soon as possible...

Daya looked towards Abhijeet with teary eyes through the glass door and gave a nod silently...Apurv gave an assuring pat on his shoulder and left towards his own cabin...

Apurv stopped after a while and returned to Daya...Daya looked at him with question...Apurv said in deep tone...

Apurv: yaar tumhe ek zaroori baat batana main bhool hi gaya...shaam ko tum ya Tarika Abhijeet ko lekar thodi der bahar ghumne jana...

Daya(surprised): bahar ghumne jayenge?...Abhi ko lekar?...woh bhi is halat mein?...tum pagal ho gaye kya?...is haal mein use lekar bahar ghumne jayenge hum?...

Apurv: haan...tumlog use bahar se ghuma laoge...aaj jo kuch bhi hua hain uske saath woh usse kaafi stressed ho gaya hain...tensed hain tumhe lekar...apne aapko lekar...aur iske result to tumne dekha na abhi...Abhijeet chahe bahar se khudko kitna bhi strong dikhane ke koshish kyun na kare woh andar se bohot dara hua hain...Aur is halat mein hum yeh tests nahin kar sakte...kyun ki uske liye uska mind relaxed hona chahiye...aur tum dono ke alawa koi use utna relaxed nahin kar payega yeh mujhe pata hain...

Daya: to is outing se boss ka mind halka hoga?...

Apurv smiled and nodded...Daya too smiled and said...

Daya: Tarika to aa nahin payegi...central lab mein forensic doctors ke meeting hain...main hi leke jaunga boss ko...

Apurv(with smile): Ok done...

* * *

AT NIGHT...

9 PM

Duo was enjoying the movie 'Sonu Ke Teetu Ki Sweety' in Daya's home after returning from shopping...Daya was taking glance of Abhijeet time to time to make sure that he was alright...

Now after the climax Daya discovered that Abhijeet was crying silently...he was just shocked...he immediately wiped away his tears and said with pure love and concern...

Daya: boss kya hua yaar?...aise thodi na rota koi...woh to bas ek movie tha yaar...rona mat...

In response Abhijeet hugged him tightly with a teary...

Abhijeet: Daya tu mujhse naraz to nahin haina?...

Daya(shocked): naraz?...(in soft tone)...Abhi yaar kya hua hain?...tum aisi baatein kyun kar rahe ho?...main kyun tumse naraz hounga?...

Abhijeet(in innocent tone): woh mere wajah se tum aur Shreya ek nahin ho...

Daya(cut him in firm tone): Abhi...I think we have already discussed about it and had decided to drop the matter and stop talking about it...

Abhijeet(in same tone): lekin Daya...

Daya(in strict tone): Abhi!...bas ek aur shabd nahin...

Abhijeet(in sooth): hmmmmmmmm...

Daya tried to separate himself from the hug with a soft...

Daya: achcha chalo...mujhe chodo...khana khane ka waqt aa gaya hain...chalo chodo...

Abhijeet released him and said with an irritated tone...

Abhijeet: khana matlab woh hi pheeka pheeka soup aur woh sab unspicy khana...Yuck!...mujhe to ulti aata hain...

Daya: tum chahe jitna bhi munh banao khana tumhe khana hi padega...aur hospital bhi to lautna hain...

Seeing Abhijeet's unwanted face,Daya smiled and said...

Daya: achcha chalo...aaj khate waqt ek game khelenge hum...maine banaya yeh sare khana...nahin khaoge tum?...

Abhijeet stood up with an unwanted face and went to the dining table...after making him sitting down in a chair,Daya tied a thick black cloth around his eyes...Abhijeet said in surprised tone...

Abhijeet: arey Daya...yeh kya kar rahe ho tum?...aankhon mein yeh patti kyun bandh rahe ho?...

Daya(with smile): kaha tha na ek game khelenge...woh hi to kar raha hun...

Abhijeet(with smile): game?...kya game?...kaunsa game khelenge hum?...

Daya: game yeh hain ki main tumhe khana khilaunga aur tum aankh bandhe hue haal mein guess lagaoge ki dish kaunsa hain...theek hain?...

Abhijeet(with laugh): Daya tum bhi na!...theek hain chalo game khelte hain...main ready hun...

After a while it was seen that Abhijeet was sitting with his eyes and Daya was feeding him with a small smile saying...

Daya: to senior inspector Abhijeet guess lagaiye yeh kya hain?...

Abhijeet(enjoying the bite): yeh to paratha hain...

Daya(with tease): paratha hain yeh sabko pata hain...sabji kaunsi hain yeh bata sake to main manu...

Abhijeet(while chewing): ummmmmm...yeh to bhindi hain...oops!...mera pasandida...

Daya fed him another bite and said with a sweet smile...

Daya: ab?...

Abhijeet: ummmm...yeh to...yeh to...

Daya(with tease): boss jahan tak mujhe yaad hain...maine yeh to naam ke ek bhi dish nahin banaya...

Abhijeet(while chewing): mmmmmm...Daya waqt to do...

Daya: paanch tak ginunga main...agar tab tak nahin bata paye to tum yeh game haar gaye...Ek...Do...Teen...Chaar...

Abhijeet(almost shouted): yeh soyabean hain...right?...

Daya: wah!...boss tum to sach mein sharpshine ho yaar!...

Abhijeet(with smile): aakhir boss kiska hun?...

Daya stopped hearing that sentence...a sweet yet teary smile appeared on his face while his heart got filled with an extreme pleasure and sooth...sometimes such little things gave us so much sooth and pleasure which big steps could not...

Feeling Daya's silence,Abhijeet forwarded his hands towards him to search him with an anxious...

Abhijeet: Daya...Daya kahan ho Daya?...tum yahin ho na?...

Daya hugged him tightly with a teary smile...Abhijeet too hugged him back with a sweet smile on his face...his mind and heart had covered totally with a total relaxmemt and sooth...now he wanted to live...live with his them who loved him and whom he loved...

* * *

AFTER 5 DAYS...

Dr. Apurv looked up towards the cops sitting in front of him and said in serious tone...

Dr. Apurv: Abhijeet ke reports aa gaya hain...pata chal gaya hain kya hua hain use...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kya hua hain Abhijeet ko?...kya bach payega woh?...kya reaction hoga Abhijeet ka jab use pata chalega us beemari ke bare mein?...team kya reaction hoga?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

so sorry for late update...actually mujhe ab bhi bukhar hain...will update A DROP OF FRIENDSHIP soon...

next will be after 230 reviews...

* * *

please read and review...

thanks to each and every reviewers...

with love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	6. Chapter 6

Daya was standing in front of the window of his room,starring towards the rainfall outside the glass window...some words,which were revolving in his mind,was bringing tears in his eyes...

_**Agar kabhi main na raha to tumhara kya hoga Daya?...**_

_**Arey yaar pareshan mat ho...main hoon na?...**_

_**Jab tak tu mere saath hain,yakeen man mujhe kuch nahin hoga...**_

_**Main apne is chota sa pyara sa bhai ko chod ke kabhi nahin jaunga...promise...**_

Daya wiped away the tears which was rolling down by his cheeks...he picked up a photoframe from a table beside and went to the balcony...he sat down in the chair present there and fondled Abhijeet's face in the photograph with a painful whisper...

Daya: Abhijeet...yaar chala gaya na apna waada todke?...tu ne hume galat samjha tha yaar...tu kabhi bhi mujh par ya Tarika par bojh nahin tha...woh to bas tere ek galat faimi tha...tu galat tha yaar...tu ne ek baar humse pooch to liya hota...bas apne dil mein daba liya sab...aur chala gaya humse door...kyun boss kyun?...kyun aisa kiya tu ne?...kyun?...

Suddenly he wiped away his tears feeling a soft and gentle touch on his shoulder...she was Tarika!...Daya looked up towards her with moist eyes...she said...

Tarika: mujhse aansoo chupane se kya faida Daya?...main to tumhe achchi tarah se pehchanti hun yaar...

Daya did not say anything but moved away his gaze from Tarika's face to the rainfall outside...Tarika said in soft tone...

Tarika: kya baat hain Daya?...Abhijeet ki yaad aa raha hain?...miss kar rahe ho use?...

Daya(in lost tone): pata hain Tarika...Abhi ko bhi baarish bohot pasand tha...(with a small laugh)...haan sirf dekhna...bheegna nahin...

Tarika(with smile): achcha!...

Daya: haan...pata hain ekbaar kaise bheega diya tha maine?...usdin humlog bureau se laut rahe hain the...

_Daya and Abhijeet were returning from bureau in quallis...there was heavy rainfall outside...Abhijeet was watching the rainfall outside from other side of the closed window...Daya said..._

_Daya: kya baat hain boss?...baarish bohot mast haina?...maza aa raha hain?  
_

_Abhijeet(without turning): haan yaar...bohot maza aa raha hain...kitna achcha lag raha haina baarish mein pedho ko bheegte huye dekhke...  
_

_Daya(with naughty smile): theek hain yaar...chalo aur maza dilata hun..._

_He pressed the passenger side's window opening button and next moment bursted out in loud laugh seeing Abhijeet got drenched totally in rain...he said while laughing..._

_Daya: ab mujhe aur maza aa raha hain tumhe baarish mein bheegta hua dekhke...hahahahahahahaha..._

He stopped and looked back towards Abhijeet's face in photo...Tarika touched his arm gently and said...

Tarika: kya faida hain Daya woh sab yaad karke?...Abhijeet to...

Daya(cut her): nahin Tarika...yeh sach hain aur tum bhi jante ho ki jo bhi hua hain us mein kahin na kahin zimmedar hum dono hi hain...humare ignorance ke wajah se hi to yeh sab...

Tarika also remained silent as she knew that what he was saying was cent percent true...Daya also remained silent and then said in lost tone...

Daya: yaad hain Tarika jis din report aaya tha main kitna dar gaya tha?...

_ ACP sir,Dr. Salunkhe,Daya and Dr. Tarika were sitting in Dr. Apurv's cabin...the doctor was starring at his friend's reports...after a while he looked up and said with a sad voice...  
_

_Dr. Apurv: mujhe bohot dukh ke saath yeh kehna pad raha hain ki Abhijeet ko CAD hain..._

_ACP sir(confused): CAD?..._

_Dr. Salunkhe: Pradyuman CAD ka matlab hota hain coronary artery disease...yeh ek deadly heart disease hain...Apurv blockage kitna percent hain Abhijeet ke arteries mein?...  
_

_Dr. Apurv: sixty five percent..._

_Dr. Tarika: iska matlab..._

_Dr. Apurv: haan Dr. Tarika woh hi hain jo aap soch rahi hain..._

_Daya: kya matlab?...Kya hoga aage?...Abhi...Abhijeet theek to ho jayega na?..._

_Dr. Apurv: Abhijeet ke coronary arteries mein fifty percent blockage hain...to hume CABG ka sahara lena padega..._

_Daya: CABG?..._

_Dr. Salunkhe: Daya...CABG ka matlab hota hain coronary artery bypass surgery...hum ise ya to heartbeat bandh karke cardiopulmonary bypass use karke pura kar sakte hain...ya phir heart beat chalu rakhke off pump surgery kar sakte hain cardiopulmonary bypass ke madad ke bina...ya phir on pump surgery kar sakte hain cardiopulmonary bypass ke partial assistance ke saath..._

_ACP sir(in broken tone): kitna...kitna risk factor hain is operation mein?..._

_Dr. Apurv(with a smile): ACP sir ghabraiye mat...yeh CABG ab most common heart surgery hain...haan par risk thoda high hain kyun ki Abhijeet ka umar kaafi zyada hain...ninety five percent logon ko koi serious complication nahin hota hain...ek ya do percent logon ko hi death hota hain...chinta mat kijiye sab kuch theek ho jayega..._

_All of a sudden all the gazes turned towards Daya as he bursted out in tears...Tarika immediately put her hand on his shoulder with..._

_Tarika: ro mat Daya...kuch nahin hoga Abhijeet ko...kuch nahin hoga...kuch bhi nahin..._

_Daya gently hugged her...it was a lovely brother sister relation...Daya said in teary tone..._

_Daya: yeh sab mere wajah se hua hain Tarika...na hi main uske saath yeh sab karta...aur na hi woh itna stress leta aur na hi yeh sab hota hain..._

_Apurv: nahin Daya...tum kabhi aisa sochna...Abhijeet ko yeh problem suddenly nahin hua hain...yeh uska genetic disease hain...auntyjee ka maut bhi isi beemari se hua tha...bhool gaye?...yeh beemari aaj ya kal bahar aa hi jata...haan par peechle kuch dino se emotionally depressed aur stressed tha...to is wajah se itna jaldi bahar aa gaya...waise ek hisab se achcha hi hua hain...warna agar zyada critical phase mein pata chalta to aur bigad jata halat..._

_Daya separated himself,wiped away his tears gently and then said in moist tone..._

_Daya: pata nahin kyun mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain...lag raha hain bohot bura kuch honewala hain...bohot bura kuch..._

Daya looked towards Tarika's total wet face and said in moist tone...

Daya: dekha Tarika...mera dar sahi saabit hua na?...ho gaya na bura?...(in a painful whisper)...bohot bura?...

Tarika: tum umeed kyun chod rahe ho Daya?...ab bhi to Abhijeet...

Daya(cut her): janta hoon main Tarika...sab janta hoon...sab samajhta hoon...par mera dil nahin manta hain...

Tarika too remained silent...at that moment,Daya's mobile rang...seeing the caller,he frowned...he accepted the call and said...

Daya: hello senior inspector Daya here...

The caller: ...

Daya(screamed in fear): kya?...nahin...yeh nahin ho sakta...kabhi nahin...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To aakhir kisne call kiya hain Daya ko?...Daya kyun itna chauk gaya?...Tarika aur Daya kyun itna depressed hain?...Abhijeet kahan hain?...kya hua hain uske saath?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

CHAPTER IS CONFUSING...IS NOT IT?...

ho jayega confusion clear...

next will be after 275 reviews...

missed Zeb,Nidha and many others...

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviews...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	7. Chapter 7

Daya put down the phone and sat down on the chair with a thud...Tarika said in a surprised tone...

Tarika: kya hua hain Daya?...kiska phone tha?...aur tum itna shocked kyun ho gaye?...

Daya(still in shock): Shreya ne phir se suicide attempt kiya hain...

Tarika(hell shocked): kya?...kaise?...

Daya: hostel ke kitchen se chaku churake haath ke nas kat di hain usne...

Tarika: ab kahan hain woh?...kaisi hain?...

Daya: hostel authority use City Hospital mein admit kiya hain...hume foren wahan bulaya gaya hain...

Tarika: to tum aise baithe baithe kya kar rahe ho?...chalo...

Daya still did not move...he remained sitting there silently with with shocked face...Tarika touched his shoulder gently with a soft...

Tarika: kya hua hain Daya?...aise chup chap kyun baithe ho?...kya hua hain batao na...

Daya(in lost tone): hum haar gaye Tarika...hum haar gaye...hum nahin rakh paye humare Shreya ka khayal...Abhijeet se kiya gaya waada pura nahin kar paye...yaad haina humne kya waada kiya usse jisdin humne bataya tha use ki kya hua hain use?...

_Abhijeet was lying on the bed when the door got opened and Daya entered with Tarika...seeing them,Abhijeet sat up and said..._

_Abhijeet: aa gaya reports?..._

_Both of them only looked towards him and gave a nod...Abhijeet now looked towards him in straight and fixed gaze with a firm..._

_Abhijeet: kya hua hain mujhe?..._

_Daya and Tarika took a glance of each other and gulped down im fear...Abhijeet now said in firm tone...  
_

_Abhijeet: maine kuch pucha hain tum dono se...kya hua hain mujhe aakhir jo tum dono itna dar rahe ho?...(after a bit silence)...kahin main marnewala hoon kya?..._

_Daya(in shock): Abhijeet?..._

_Abhijeet: kya Abhijeet haan?...kya Abhijeet?...kabse puch raha hoon ki kya hua hain mujhe tab dono chup baithe aur ab...(mimikring Daya)...Abhijeet?..._

_Tarika: Abhijeet tumhe CAD hain..._

_Abhijeet: CAD?...yeh kya hota hain?..._

_Tarika: CAD ka matlab hota hain coronary artery disease...yeh wahin beemari hain jis wajah se tumhare maa ka maut hua tha...tumhare coronary arteries mein sixty five percent blockage hain..._

_Abhijeet remained silent for a while...then he looked up with a hesitating..._

_Abhijeet: Daya,Tarika...kya maa ke tarah main bhi marne wala hoon?..._

_Daya(in soft tone): nahin Abhi...Apurv ne kaha hain ki tum theek ho jaoge...woh log tumhare CABG karenge..._

_Abhijeet remained starring towards them for a while and grabbed their hands in his with..._

_Abhijeet: Daya,Tarika...mujhe promise karo ki agar mujhe kuch ho gaya to tumlog mere Shreya ka dhyan rakhoge...waada karo mujhse...waada karo..._

_Tarika: Abhijeet...Abhijeet shant ho jaao...shant...is halat mein zyada excitement jaan lewa ho sakta hain...relax...chalo ek gehra saans lo...chalo..._

_Abhijeet took a deep breathe with his closed eyes...he felt a little relaxed but he still starred at them with hopeful eyes...Daya said in soft and cute tone..._

_Daya: hum tumse promise karte hain boss...Shreya ka puri zimmedari aaj se humari...jab tak tum bilkul theek nahin ho jate...theek hain?..._

Tarika just touched his shoulder and said in soft tone...

Tarika: Daya chalo...hume Shreya ke pass jaana haina?...chalo...

Daya slowly stood up,took the keys of his car and left the house with Tarika following...

* * *

CITY HOSPITAL...

Daya and Tarika rushed inside the hospital and Tarika asked in reception...

Tarika: excuse me...where is Dr. Apurv?...is he available at this moment?...

Receptionist: are you CID officers Daya Shetty and Tarika Mussale?...

Daya: yes...what is the matter?...

Receptionist: Dr. Apurv is waiting for you two...please meet him...it is urgent...

They rushed towards Apurv's cabin without wasting even a moment...Apurv was reading a report...he looked up hearing a soft knock and said in serious tone...

Apurv: aao tum dono...baitho...

Daya(eagerly): Apurv...Apurv...Shreya kaisi hain?...woh theek to haina?...theek to ho jayegi na woh?...bol na Apurv?...please yaar?...

Apurv(in serious tone): woh theek hain...par aisa kab tak chalega yaar?...tumhe to pata haina uske mental condition ke bare mein?...arey woh depression ka victim hain...tumlogo se door rakhne ka plan bhi fail hua...hostel authority bhi ab uska zimmedari lene se saaf inkaar kar diya hain...ab to use tumlogo ke saath hi rehna padega...ab tumlog to jante ho woh tumlogo ko kitna dislike karti hain?...ab tumlogo ke saath rehke kya karegi woh hi dekhna hain...ab tumlog jaao...usse milne jaao...Hosh aa gaya hain use...

They silently stood up and went to ICU cabin where Shreya was sitting on the bed with a bandage tied around his wrist...Daya sat beside her bed and said in loving tone with touched her hand with a soft...

Daya: kaisi hain meri gudiya haan?...

Shreya(in silent tone): zinda hoon...

Tarika(in angry tone): tumne aisa kyun kiya Shreya?...agar tumhe kuch ho jata to?...

Shreya(with tease): yeh aaplogo ne tab soche the jab mere papa ko...aakhir unhone mange hi kya the?...usdin woh sab kehne ke time yaad nahin tha ki papa ek dil ki mareej hain?...ya usdin unhone mujhse jo kaha tha woh sab sach tha?...kya mere papa sach mein aaplogo par bojh...

Daya(shouted in anger and pain): SHREYA!...

Shreya(with tears): pata hain aap dono ko us din main ghar pe papa ke saath akeli thi...sirf papa the...main khel rahi thi...achanak papa aake mere pass baith gaye...maine kaha papa aap lait jaaiye...to papa lait bhi gaye...phir unhone mujhe pehli baar...pehli baar utna lad pyar diya...mujhse dher sare baatein ki phir main so gayi thi unke pass...jab utha...jab utha to mere papa mujhe chodke jaa chuke the...aur woh aaj tak...aaj tak wapas nahin aaye...(in rage)...yeh sab kuch AAP DONO ke wajah se hua hain...YOU TWO are responsible for all these...mujhe nahin rehna hain aap dono ke saath...just leave me alone...aap logon ne papa ka nahin balki us DCP ka saath diya hain...to unke pass hi jaaiye...

Both stood up and rushed outside supressing their tears...shame and guilt had conquered their heart totally...both were standing in the corridor outside the Operation Theatre where Abhijeet's CABG had taken place...Things were so easy yet so tough then...Shreya too was soft and gentle for them...

_Abhijeet was starring outside the window...that day was the day of his operation...Apurv had told him that though this surgery did not have so much risk but his age was going to be a problem creating factor for the process..._

_Abhijeet took a sigh...he was scared to die...yes he was...if he faced death in any encounter while performing duty...it would be a death of pride for him...but he did not want to die due to suffering by any disease...he had always hated being ill,staying in hospital or having any treatments...but now he had to do all these things...this thought was making him frustrated..._

_Suddenly he felt that a soft tiny creature had jumped into his lap and was burying her head there...he came out from his trance and looked down to see that it was none other than Shreya...he also noticed that Daya was smiling from the doorstep...he called him inside with..._

_Abhijeet: arey Daya...Pari ko yahan kyun laye?..._

_Daya(with a clever smile): woh kya haina boss...main tumhare rag rag se wakeef hoon...mujhe pata hain tumhare dil mein kya chal raha hain...yahin na ki tum ab beemar ho...tumhe bed par laite rehna padega...dawai lena padega...bla bla bla...yahin na?...(Abhijeet smiled in embarrassment)...to main humari Pari ko le aaya hoon...taki tum relaxed ho jaao thoda...ab tum usse thoda baat karlo...  
_

_He left with a smile...Shreya now looked up towards him and said in innocent tone..._

_Shreya: papa aap sach mein kya woh sab soch rahe the?..._

_Abhijeet again smiled and hugged her tightly in his arms...he felt that his frustration and stress level was lowering down and relaxment was feeling his heart..._

_After some hours...Abhijeet was taken out from the cabin for shifting in Operation Theatre...Daya took out Shreya from the cabin and bent over Abhijeet who was lying on strecture while putting his hand on his head with..._

_Daya: boss main yahin hoon yaar...tum bas yaad rakhna ki main bahar intezaar kar raha hoon yaar...jab bhi dar lagega na tab yaad kar lena ki main intezaar kar raha hoon...kuch nahin hoga yaar tumhe...main hoon na...  
_

_Abhijeet grabbed his hand tightly in one hand and grabbed ACP sir's hand in the other...ACP sir placed a soft kiss on his forehead...now Apurv came near them and said..._

_Apurv: ACP sir,Daya please chod dijiye use...Dr. Sharma intezaar kar rahe hain andar..._

_Abhijeet released their hands and the wardboys took him inside the Operation Theatre...Daya said in a bit loud tone..._

_Daya: mat bhoolna boss ki main intezaar kar raha hoon...zyada intezaar mat karwana mujhe yaar..._

_Shreya grabbed his hand tightly and said in scary tone..._

_Shreya: chachu...papa theek to ho jayenge na?...boliye na chachu...papa theek to ho jayenge na?..._

_In response Daya hugged her tightly in his arms...both of them were expressing their pain and fear in form of tears..._

_AFTER TWO HOURS..._

_The main surgeon came out from the Operation Theatre with a hard face...ACP sir and the team rushed towards him with an anxious...  
_

_ACP sir: doctor sahab Abhijeet kaisa hain?...boliye na doctor kaisa hain woh?...boliye na doctor..._

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**To kaisa hain Abhijeet?...kyun Shreya chali gayi depression mein?...kyun woh napasand karti hain Daya aur Tarika ko?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**

* * *

Guest: salaam aunty...thanks for review...

next will be after 330 reviews...

Next chapter mein sab clear ho jayega...I mean Abhijeet ke bare mein sab clear ho jayega...flashback will continue there also...

missing Nidha in A Drop Of Friendship...

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to all reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	8. Chapter 8

_The main surgeon smiled and said in a relaxed tone…_

_The main surgeon: operation successful raha...senior inspector Abhijeet is out of danger now..._

_A relaxed sigh escaped from everyone's heart and a pure smile appeared along with it...Daya said in eager tone..._

_Daya: doctor...doctor...ab kaisa hain mera bhai?...aap humse kuch chupa to nahin rahe hain na?...jo bhi ho doctor...aap sab kuch saaf saaf bataiye...kuch mat chupaiye...koi bhi...kaise bhi khatra ho..._

_The surgeon was at first shocked to hear this but he managed it well with a soft smile and..._

_The main surgeon: no no Dayaji...Abhijeetji bilkul theek hain...aap befikar rahiye...he is alright..._

_Daya(impatiently): main mil loon usse..._

_The surgeon immediately cut him with a gentle..._

_The surgeon: sorry Dayaji...hum abhi aapko unse milne ka izzazat nahin de sakte_

_...sorry..._

_Daya(impatiently): kyun Doctor?...to kya koi khatra ab bhi hain?...phir aapne to kaha..._

_The surgeon(in smile): nahin Dayaji...Abhijeetji bilkul theek hain...actually hum unhe agle 72 hours tak under observation rakhne wale hain...aur is beech hum kisiko bhi unse milne ki permission nahin de sakte...so sorry...humne unhe sedatives de diye hain...to woh ab so rahe hain...so excuse me..._

_He left with rapid steps...Abhijeet was shifted to ICU and was kept under observation...Daya now sat down on a bench and took a deep breath...Tarika too took a deep breath and sat beside him on the bench with a soft..._

_Tarika: chalo Daya...ab chalo...kuch kha lo...kal raat se tumne theek se kuch nahin khaya...now let's come and have something..._

_Daya(in tired tone): nahin Tarika mera mann nahin kar raha hain...tum jaao...jake kuch kha lo...mujhe bhook nahin hain..._

_Tarika: Daya...ab pareshan kyun ho rahe ho bhai?...Ab to khushi ki waqt hain...Abhijeet ab khatre se bahar hain...aur dekhna 72 hours ke baad doctors bhi use safe declare karenge...ab chalo kuch kha lo..._

_Seeing Daya giving no response, Tarika helplessly looked up towards ACP sir who now took the charge in his hands...Tarika stood up and ACP sir sat beside him with a soft yet firm..._

_ACP sir: Daya...(Daya sat straight hearing his voice)...thak gaye ho na beta?..._

_Daya(lowered his gaze): nahin...nahin to sir..._

_ACP sir: kya nahin?...tumhe kya lagta hain Daya ki mujhe tumhare mann padna nahin aata?...tumhare bhai ke pass hi sirf woh kabiliyat hain?...nahin beta...tumhara aur tumhare us bhai ka baap hoon main...tum dono se rag rag se wakeef hoon main... _

_Daya hid his face in his chest and ACP sir began to pat his head slowly with a loving..._

_ACP sir: main samajh sakta hoon tumhare mann mein is waqt kya chal raha hoga...par beta Abhijeet ke saath yeh sab hona pehle se hi likha tha...Apurv ne kaha tha na ki yeh Abhijeet ka genetic disease hain?...aaj nahin to kal yeh beemari bahar aa hi jata..._

_Daya(in moist tone): pata nahin sir mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain...lagta hain bura...bohot bura kuch hone wala hain...aur main kuch kar hi nahin pa raha hoon...bas khade khade uska intezaar kar raha hoon...chup chap uska raah dekhne ke siwa mere pass aur koi chada hain hi nahin hain..._

_ACP sir: kuch bura nahin hoga beta...kuch bhi nahin...ab to sab kuch theek ho gaya hain...sab accha hoga...sab kuch accha hoga beta...ab chalo...kuch kha lo tum...Abhijeet ko uska hasta khelta Daya wapas milna chahiye..._

_Daya nodded and stood up after taking a glance of the glass door of ICU...he left towards the cafeteria after watching Abhijeet from the glass door..._

_Daya sighed while remembering all these...he had not understood but he was living in the happiest moments of his life then which he hell missed now...he said in dreamy tone..._

_Daya: yaad hain Tarika Abhijeet kitna khush tha tha jab usne 3 din ke baad apne aankh khola tha...yaad hain kaisa muskuraya tha Hume dekhke...kitna innocent tha woh smile...Maine ysse pehle kabhi bhi waisi smile nahin dekha tha..._

_Tarika: haan Daya...us din Abhijeet ne kya kaha tha yaad hain?..._

_Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly and looked towards his surroundings...he found himself lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask attached on his face...he could see the three most precious Relations of his life was standing aside..._

_He looked towards them and a drop of tear fell down from his eyes...the doctor standing beside him took off his oxygen mask and gently supported him to sit up...he asked some regular question regarding his feeling from him and then left with assurance that he was in much better condition now..._

_ACP sir was the first to break the silence after it...he walked to Abhijeet's bed and gently put his hand on his cheek with..._

_ACP sir: ab kaisa hain mera beta haan?..._

_Abhijeet(in weak tone): theek hoon sir...bas thoda kamzori hain...(eyeing at Daya)...utna nahin jitna koi soch raha hain...(showing a pinch sign by hand)...thoda sa...itna sa..._

_ACP sir wiped away his tears secretly and then said in firm tone..._

_ACP sir: main doctor se baat karke aata hoon...tum log baatein karo...haan par zyada nahin...(mimicking Abhijeet)...thoda sa...itna sa..._

_Abhijeet smiled a bit shyly...ACP sir left the room after throwing a meaningful glance towards Daya and Tarika who was looking at him...after his departure, they stepped towards the bed while Abhijeet was looking towards them with a soft smile...he said with tease..._

_Abhijeet: hmmmmmmm...to jeet hi gaye tum log...jung mein haar mane nahin..._

_Daya(surprised): aain..._

_Abhijeet: abey yeh mera hain...(with proud shrug)...patent hain...aur copyright bhi..._

_Daya(with laugh): kya boss tum bhi!..._

_Abhijeet(with a small smile): yeh hua na mere strong...(with stress)...door breaking Daya wala baat..._

_Daya(in shock): kya kaha tumne?..._

_Abhijeet(in smile): main baat repeat nahin karta..._

_Daya: huh!...kharoos!_

_Abhijeet(copying him): huh!...nautanki!..._

_Tarika was smiling during all these...now she burst into loud laughter seeing sweet cute Fight between duo...both looked at her and smiled shyly...she said while controlling her laughter with difficulty..._

_Tarika: sach mein yaar!...tum dono kar bhi sakte ho...(in mind)...bhagwaan tum dono ko humesha aisa rakhe...yunhi khush...yunhi ek saath..._

_Meanwhile ACP sir was sitting in doctor's chamber in front of the doctor...He asked in anxious tone..._

_ACP sir: doctor ab Abhijeet ki condition kaisa hain?...is he really out of danger?...or any type of danger is prevailing?..._

_Doctor(with smile): no...no...ACP sir you can relax...Mr. Abhijeet is out of danger now...bas aap logo ko basic cheezein yaad rakhna hoga..._

_ACP sir: woh kya doctor?..._

_Doctor: dekhiye ACP sir...Mr. Abhijeet ka heart mein operation hua hain...if you are thinking that complications have ended then you are wrong...we still will have to go a long way to get back Senior Inspector Abhijeet of Mumbai CID..._

_ACP sir: what do you mean doctor?...saaf saaf bataiye...ab bhi is dil mein itna takat hain ki woh apne bete ki tabiyat ke bare mein sun sake...please bataiye..._

_Doctor: dekhiye ACP sir...ab Mr. Abhijeet ko at least two months complete bed rest pe rehna hoga...aur jitna Maine suna hain unke bare mein, I am sure that it is not an easy thing to do..._

_ACP sir: chahe jitna bhi tough kyun na ho...hum yeh kaam zaroor karenge...(murmured)...aise nahin mana to kan pakadke manwayenge..._

_Daya sat down on a bench aside and sighed sadly...Tarika wiped away her tears silently...like Daya, she too missed her Abhijeet very much but he could not express it as she had the responsibility to take care of Daya and Shreya..._

_Tarika had shifted to duo's house temporarily as she had to take care of Daya who had started to ignore his own health in worry of Abhijeet...Abhijeet was discharged from hospital after a week and was brought home..._

_Abhijeet entered the home in wheelchair which was pushed by Daya...After entering the house, Daya noticed that Abhijeet was watching around the house with tears eyes though a happy and satisfied smile was playing on his lips...Daya understood that he was very much happy and relieved to return to home again...he just put his hand on his shoulder and smiled..._

_Abhijeet, on the other hand, was feeling very much happy to able to return to his house again...he had never expected to return there...he was remembering that night when he was alone here, he had fallen unconscious and had none to take care of him...even not Daya...bur tonight he had everything...he was now out of danger...and Daya too had returned to him...now he had no grief...he did have no demands from life now...now he would have no grief if even death itself comes to take him...DEATH?...no, no...what was he thinking?...he had defeated death a week ago...and he did not want to go away from his relations who valued him the most, perhaps more than their lives...he was very precious for them, he knew..._

_Feeling Daya's hand on his shoulder, he came out from his trance and looked up towards him...Daya said in soft tone..._

_Daya: kya soch rahe ho yaar?...zyada socho mat...doctor ne tumhe stress lene se mana kiya hain..._

_Abhijeet now got irritated as Daya was constantly barging him with 'YEH MAT KARO, WOH MAT KARO' and 'DOCTOR NE MANA KIYA HAIN '...he said in irritated tone..._

_Abhijeet: kya yaar Daya...kab se dekh raha hoon ki..._

_Daya (cut him): tab chup nahin ho sakte...khud ko jab galti ka ehsus hain ki laparwahi kar rahe ho..._

_Abhijeet: aain!..._

_Daya: haan...yeh hi to bolne wale the tum ki kab se dekh raha hoon ki laparwahi kar raha hoon...haina?_

_Daya(irritated): tumse to baat karna hi bekaar hain...bohot hi bakwas kisam ki insan ho tum..._

_Abhijeet: tumse to kam hi hoon..._

_Daya: aain..._

_Abhijeet: abey yeh meri style hain...copy cat kahin ka..._

_Daya: kyun?...copyright hain kya tumhare pass is 'aain' ka?..._

_Abhijeet: Daya tum..._

_Daya: bohot hi handsome, acche aur intelligent ho...pata hain mujhe yeh baat...waise thanks for the compliment..._

_Abhijeet was about to say something when Tarika entered the scene with an irritated..._

_Tarika: kya ho rahe hain haan?...kab se sun rahi hoon ki sono baccho ki tarah lad rahe ho tum dono..._

_Abhijeet: hum kahan lad rahe hain Tarikaji...yeh to humare style hain dosti nibhane ka..._

_Daya immediately knelt beside Abhijeet and put his head on his shoulder, which made Abhirika stunned...then he said in cute tone..._

_Daya: haan...we are one small happy family...yeh dekho..._

_Abhijeet now lost control over himself and burst out in loud laugh...Daya and Tarika too joined him after a while..._

All of a sudden, a sight caught their gaze nad they both immediately came near each other and watched the scene silently...a whisper came out from Tarika's mouth as...

Tarika: yeh DCP sir yahan kya kar rahe hain?...humara itna bada nuksan karke unhe chain nahin mila?...

Daya: kuch khas nahin Tarika...inki kisi apne ka tabiyat bigad gaya ya accident ho gaya shayad...dekho na stretcher pe laita hua hain...

Tarika: woh to hona hi tha...is manhoos ke driver jo hain...

Daya: tch! Tarika...izzat se pesh aao...humare DCP hain woh...

Tarika: come on Daya...us hadse ke baad mere dil mein unke liye jo bhi thoda bohot izzat tha woh bhi khatam ho gaya hain... jis aag ne humare khushiyon ko jalake raak kar diya...usi aag mein ghee unhone hi dale the...

Daya(in silent tone): par aag to humne hi lagaye the na?...

Tarika suddenly became more silent...the day when they had enjoyed Abhijeet's company last time appeared in front of her suddenly...

_Tarika was working attentively in forensic lab when she received Abhijeet's call...she blushed unknowingly while accepting the call and said while smiling uncontrollably..._

_Tarika: haan Abhijeet bolo...theek to ho na tum?..._

_Abhijeet: hello Tarikaji...main to bilkul saho salamat hoon...aur aapke rehte bhala mujhe ho bhi kya sakta hain..._

_Tarika: accha suno...maine tumhare lunch refrigerator pe rakhke aayi hoon...woh ho khana...aur haan agar Shreya ke khane ke taraf haath badhaya na to tumhare khair nahin...(in warning tone)...haath tod dungi yaad rakhna..._

_Abhijeet(with surprise): arey yaar tum to ek CID officer ko dhamkane lagi...janti hoon iski saza?..._

_Tarika(in irritation): haan haan...phansi pe latka do mujhe..._

_Suddenly she sensed someone's footsteps approaching towards the lab...she immediately said..._

_Tarika: Abhijeet lagta hain koi aa raha hain...baad mein baat karte hain...rakhti hoon..._

_Abhijeet: Tarika ek baat aur...aaj mujhe tumse kuch bohot zaroori baat karni hain...tum ready rehna..._

_Tarika(ignoring it): accha accha theek hain...ab main rakhu phone?...mujhe kaam hain bohot..._

_She cut the line without waiting for an answer...Abhijeet had not expected this...he felt hurt...he too put down the mobile with a sad..._

_Abhijeet: baat to sun leti Tarika...kab se intezaar kar rahi hogi tum iska...theek hain jao jake laam karo...ab to main nikamma hoon na...koi kaam dhanda nahin hain...tumhare kaam mein kyun dakhalandaazi karu?..._

_Meanwhile Tarika put down the mobile and got back in her work...she could guess whose footsteps it might be as she had heard about DCP Chitrolle's arrival in bureau..._

_After some moments, proving her suspicion as true, DCP sir entered the lab...seeing her, he said with a smirk..._

_DCP sir: wah!...wahan hum sab ke neend haram karke yahan kaam karne ka natak kiya jaa rahe hain?..._

_Tarika(shocked): kya?...natak?..._

_DCP sir(in teasing tone): air nahin to kya?...chalo tum bureau mein...hoga tumhara..._

_Tarika(with confidence): chaliye...main taiyar hoon..._

_DCP sir left towards the bureau main hall with Tarika following...Daya was standing in middle of the hall while DIG sir was looking at him with irritated gaze...DCP sir went to him and said..._

_DCP sir: yeh hain second culprit sir...forensic doctor Tarika...(in tease)...Daya ka honewali bhabhi...Daya ne khoon kiya...isne madad ki saboot mitane mein..._

_Tarika went to Daya and asked in anxious tone..._

_Tarika: Kya ho raha hain Daya yeh sab?..._

_Daya(in tears tone): bohot buri tarah phans chuka hoon Tarika main...bachna almost namumkin hain mera..._

_Tarika(impatiently): Par batao to sahi ki hua kya hain..._

_DIG sir: main batata hoon Dr. Tarika..._

_Daya was chasing a high profile criminal...hehad gone to hise in a slum but Daya had managed to catch him but all of a sudden, his bluetooth connection, through which he was connected with DIG sir, turned off..._

_HQ special team reached there and discovered unconscious Daya near door with the criminal's dead body beside him...now he was under the blame of killing that criminal whose life was too much important for CID to catch Barbosa i.e. The leader of Eye Gang..._

_DIG sir ended the incident with a disappointed..._

_DIG sir: par Daya ko kuch bhi yaad nahin hain..._

_DCP sir: hoga bhi kaise sir...Abhijeet naam ke us deemagi mareez ka bhai jo hain yeh...usko to adat hi hain yaaddash khone ka...thoda ise bhi se diya hain..._

_ACP sir: sir please...aap Abhijeet ko iske beech na laye to hi better hain...waise bhi woh chutti pe hain...heart operation hua hain uska..._

_DCP sir: wah!...dil aur deemag dono hi kharab hain...jee kaise raha hain woh?...mera bas chalta to..._

_DIG sir(in irritation): aah Chitrolle...Abhijeet ke kabiliyat pe shaq na karo to hi better hain...he is more efficient than you...(to ACP sir)...kaisa hain Abhijeet ab?..._

_ACP sir: better hain sir...bas stress ae door rakhna hain to chutti pe hain...mera request hain li please sir Abhijeet ko is bare mein kuch mat batana...condition bigad jayega..._

_DIG sir(in smile): ok...hum secret rakhenge is Matter ko...aur tum logo ke pass sirf teen din hain in dono ko innocent proove karne ka...warna we will be compelled to arrest them and I personally don't want that...because I trust that they are innocent..._

_Daya and Tarika returned home in devastated state after some hours...they saw Abhijeet was in half lying state on his bed...with Shreya beside him, narrating a fairytale to him...seeing them arriving, he sat up straight with a soft..._

_Abhijeet: arey aa gaye tum log?...aao aao...baitho na..._

_They sat down silently with a fake smile plastered over their face...they had decided to hide their problems from Abhijeet as they did not want to give him any kind of stress, which might be fatal for him...Abhijeet noticed their silence and said in anxious tone..._

_Abhijeet: kya hua?...sab kuch theek to haina?...tum dono ke shaqal utra hua kyun hain aise?..._

_Daya: nahin nahin aisa kuch bhi nahin hain...tum bekaar mein pareshan mat ho..._

_Abhijeet: nahin nahin mujhe tum dono ke shaqal dekh ke hi pata chal raha hain ki kuch to gadbad hua hain...batao na kya hua hain?..._

_Tarika(with irritation): kya hain haan?...hum bol rahe haina ki koi problem nahin hain?...phir bhi humare peeche kyun pade ho tum?..._

_Abhijeet lowered his eyes for a while and then looked up with a low..._

_Abhijeet: jaao jake fresh ho jaao tum dono...phir dinner karke so jana..._

_Daya and Tarika did not feel his low tone as their brain was too hot and stressed...Abhijeet attached his head on the headrest and closed his eyes...a warm drop of tear fell down from his eyes and next moment felt a soft hand was wiping away his tears...Shreya!...she said in soft tone..._

_Shreya: kya hua papa?...aap ro kyun rahe hain?..._

_Abhijeet(tried to smile): nahin beta woh aankhon mein dard ho raha hain...to pani aa raha hain...ro nahin raha hoon..._

_Shreya(after a bit pause): Tarika aunty ke baaton ka bura laga?...rukiye main abhi unhe daantke aati hoon..._

_She was about to get down from the bed when felt a tight grip over his hand...she turned his head and found Abhijeet was gripping her head firmly...seeing her stopped, he said in firm tone..._

_Abhijeet: nahin Shreya...tum kahin nahin jaoge...tumhe meri kasam..._

_Shreya(shocked): papa!..._

_Abhijeet: haan Shreya...woh dono pareshan hain pehle se hi...unhe kuch bhi kehne ki zaroorat nahin hain...(helplessly)...please Shreya...meri baat mano..._

_Shreya again pulled up her feet on bed which she had put down and hugged Abhijeet tightly, keeping his head on his chest...Abhijeet fondled her head and secretly wiped away one more tear drop which had fallen down from his eyes...yes he was HURT indeed...hurt due to the sudden roughness of his lady love...while being ill and bed ridden, everyone wanted to have his dear ones beside him and to get their attention and care, he too wanted that..._

_After dinner, Daya and Tarika were sitting in the hall, with irritated face as they were continuously disturbed by the phone calls of the media persons...at that moment, Daya's phone rang again...without looking towards the screen, he accepted the call and said..._

_Daya: senior inspector Daya speaking..._

_The Caller: sir...Daya sir kya aapne sach mein is criminal ka qatal kiya hain?...kya sach mein Dr. Tarika ne aapko madad kiya hain saboot mitake?...kya aap dono Eye Gang ka member hain?...kitne paise dete hain Eye Gang aap dono ko?..._

_He threw away the mobile in irritation after cutting the call and stood up with a loud..._

_Daya: har taraf ek hi baat ka charcha!...kya hum dono gunehgaar hain?...ridiculous!...just irritating!..._

_Tarika: shshsh! Daya kya kar rahe ho?...Abhijeet ne sun liya to problem ho jayega...dheere bolo..._

_Daya bit his tongue and next moment again his mobile rang...it was ACP sir...he accepted the call and said..._

_Daya: hello sir..._

_ACP sir: Daya tum jaldi se jaldi Tarika ko leke Bureau aa jao...DCP ne bulaya tum dono ko...zaroori kaam hain bol raha tha..._

_Daya(with irritation): janta hoon kya kaam hoga?...jale pe namak chirkayega thoda aur...aata kuch hain dusra?..._

_ACP sir: jo bhi aa jao tum dono yahan..._

_Daya cut the line and informed Tarika regarding the 'call'...the name of DCP Chitrolle was enough to make them irritated like hell...they got ready in a few minutes and came downstairs to discover Abhijeet, sitting in the hall...seeing them dressed in formal, he asked in surprised tone..._

_Abhijeet: kya baat hain?...tum dono kahin jaa rahe ho kya?..._

_Daya: haan Abhijeet...bureau se urgent call aaya hain to jana padega..._

_Abhijeet(after some moments ' silence): sab kuch theek haina?..._

_Tarika: haan Abhijeet sab kuch theek hi hain...tum bekaar mein pareshan mat ho...dawai leke so jaao..._

_Abhijeet(in firm tone): Jhooth...jhooth bol rahe ho tum dono...tum logon ko kya lagta hain ki tum log mujhse jhooth bologe aur mujhe woh pata bhi nahin chalega...haan?...(after a moment)...mujhe leke pareshan ho tum dono?..._

_Daya(in loud tone): bas karo Abhijeet...kab se dekh raha hoon ki sawal pe sawal kiye jaa rahe ho...hume late ho raha hain samajh nahin rahe ho kya?...interrogation kar rahe ho kya tum hume?...tumhe koi kaam dhanda nahin hain to kya hume bhi nahin hain?...hum tumhare tarah ghar pe baithe nahin rehte...hume aur bhi kaam hain..._

_Tarika: aur tumhare alawa aur bhi wajah hain pareshani ka...tum hi duniya ke ek laute cheez nahin ho jo hum raat din apna kaam dhanda bhulake tumhe leke pareshan hote rahe...hume aur bhi kaam rehte hain...tumhare tarah choubis(24) ghante ghar pe araam nahin karte hum...so please...will you let us leave now?..._

_They turned and left the house without waiting for his answer...they reached the bureau within ten minutes and discovered DIG sir along with DCP Chitrolle was present there...Seeing them coming, DIG sir went towards them and forwarded two envelopes towards them with..._

_DIG sir: congratulations senior inspector Daya...congratulations Forensic Doctor Tarika...aap dono ke suspension withdraw kiya jata hain...aap dono ke begunaahi saamne aa gayi hain...asli mujreem ek encounter pe mara gaya hain...aap dono kal se join kar sakte hain..._

_A happy smile appeared on both faces...but next moment tears appeared in their eyes as they remembered those harsh words which they had said to Abhijeet...they both felt guilty and sorry...and this topic rose in their discussion while returning, initiated by Daya as..._

_Daya: hume shayad Abhijeet se aise baat nahin karna chahiye tha Tarika...use dukh hua hoga na...hum bhi na..._

_Tarika: hmmmmmmm...tab dimag itna garam tha ki pata hi chala ki kya bol rahi hoon...he must be hurt..._

_Daya: ab hurt kiya hain ri khush karna bhi hume hi padega na Tarika...chalo uske liye kuch karte hain..._

_At that moment, a soft loving call rang in Tarika's ears as 'Tarikaji'...she jerked and turned towards Daya with..._

_Tarika: Daya yeh kaisa mazak hain haan?...mujhe us naam se bulane ka haq sirf Abhijeet ko hain...so please ainda aisa mat karo..._

_Daya(in surprised tone): arey kya hua?...kya kiya Maine?...bewajah daant kyun rahe ho?..._

_At that moment he too could hear a soft call as 'Daya'...so he said to Tarika..._

_Daya: kya hain Tarika?...jaldi bolo kya bolna hain...bula kyun rahi ho?..._

_Tarika: main kahan tumhe bula rahi hoon?...bula to tum rahe the mujhe Tarikaji kehke..._

_Daya: arey main kyun tumhe Tarikaji kahunga?...woh to Abhijeet kehta haina?..._

_Both of them kept staring towards each other with wide open eyes, realizing something...a shocked whisper came out from Daya's mouth as..._

_Daya: kahin Abhijeet to hume nahin pukar raha haina?..._

_Tarika: ho sakta hain Daya...Maine suna hain ki kabhi kabhi emotional attachment ke wajah se aisa ho sakta...tum jaldi drive karo..._

_They reached the house within five minutes and Daya unlocked the door...they rushed upstairs towards Abhijeet's room and burst open the door...but what they saw in the room made them spell bound..._

END OF THE CHAPTER...

**To kya dekha Daya aur Tarika ne?...kyun itna chauk gaye woh dono?...Abhijeet hua hain Abhijeet ke saath?...DCP ka apne ko kya hua hain?...kya rishta hain uska is sabke saath?...janne ke liye stay tuned..**...

This is the 2nd last chapter of the story...

Last will be after 365 reviews...

**A****D**rop **O**f **F**riendship Readers...I still have not got the number of reviews demanded...please review Friends...17 reviews still have remained...please review...keI will update tomorrow if I gey reviews

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	9. Chapter 9

_**This Chapter is Birthday gift for My Friend Adya….**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Dear…..**_

_**Wish You A Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day…**_

* * *

_They opened the door and saw Shreya was shaking Abhijeet badly with heart tearing call as….._

_Shreya: pa...papa...papa uthiye na papa...k...kya hua hain aap ko?...papa dekhiye main Shreya...aapki pari...dekhiye main yahin hoon papa...(broke down in tears)...Papa...uthiye na please?..._

_Daya and Tarika took a glance towards each other and then rushed towards Abhijeet's bed with a simultaneous painful..._

_Daya and Tarika: Abhi/Abhijeet..._

_Tarika checked Abhijeet and then shouted in tension and pain..._

_Tarika: Daya!...foren ambulance bulao...Abhijeet ki halat bohot kharab hain...it's a case of major heart attack..._

_Abhijeet was shifted to hospital immediately...Daya and Tarika accompanied him with tension anxiety and somewhere guilt...Shreya too followed them, in total silence, as if she had become a stone statue..._

_Abhijeet was hurriedly taken to the Operation Theatre and three dear one of him sat down on the bench outside...the time passed extremely slow...Daya passed the time starring towards the red bulb outside the Operation Theatre, while Tarika was weeping without sound...Shreya was looking downwards silently..._

_The Doctor came out after almost two hours with a sad expression plastered on his face...three of them rushed towards him with anxious queries as..._

_Daya: Doctor woh Abhi...Abhi kaisa hain?...bataiye na doctor kaisa hain mera bhai?...woh theek to haina?..._

_Tarika: haan...haan doctor...bataiye na kaisa hain meri Abhijeet?...use zyada nuksan to nahin hua?...please doctor...chup mat rahiye...kuch boliye please?..._

_Shreya: haan doctor boliye na papa kaise hain?..._

_The doctor opened his mouth for the first time as..._

_The doctor: I am sorry...Mr. Abhijeet is in coma..._

_A thunder landed in the heart of the three persons present there, making them numb...Daya opened his mouth after a long time as..._

_Daya: co...coma?...Abh...Abhi coma mein hain?..._

_Doctor(with a sad sigh): haan Mr. Daya...mujhe lagta hain ki shayad ek do minute le liye unka heart beats bandh ho gaya tha...is beech unke brain tak oxygen nahin pahucha...isi wajah se woh coma mein chale gaye...Humne bohot koshish ki unhe hosh mein lane ki but I am sorry...he is in coma and none can say when he will recover..._

_He left with slow steps...Daya looked towards Shreya who was standing like a stone statue...he went to her and touched her lightly who immediately jerked away his hand with a rash..._

_Shreya: mat chuiye mujhe aap...mat chuiye...mujhe aap logon ke humdardi ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...aur rahi baat papa ki...(in firm tone)...woh sirf aur sirf aap dono ke wajah se hi coma mein gaye hain...na hi aap dono unhe woh sab kehte...aur na hi papa ki yeh halat hoti...yeh jante huye bhi ki papa ko stress lena mana hain, aap dono...(in moist tone)...ek baat poochu aap dono se?..._

_Tarika(in broken tone): ky...kya?..._

_Shreya(in tears): ky...kya mere papa aap dono pe itna bada BOJH ban gaye the ki aa...aap dono..._

_She could not suppress her tears and rushed towards Abhijeet's cabin leaving stunned Daya and Tarika behind..._

A soft touch on her shoulder brought out Tarika from her trance...he looked up and saw Daya was looking towards her with concern...Tarika, all of a sudden, hugged him and began to weep with...

Tarika: woh kyun chala gaya yaar?...kyun?...mana ki woh bureau mein nahin tha par ghar mein to tha at least...main use dekh to sakta tha...uska awaz to sun sakta tha...par ab to na hi kuch bolta hain aur na hi ek baar bhi humare taraf dekhta hain...EK SAAL...ek saal ho gaya hain un sab ka...kya ab bhi humare galti maaf nahin kiya jaa sakta hain?...

Daya(while patting her head): shshsh Tarika...kyun ro rahi ho yaar?...pata haina tumhe ki Abhijeet ko tumhare aansoo pasand nahin hain...

Tarika(while crying): nahin...pehle pasand nahin tha par ab bohot pasand hain...dekho na humesha rulata rehta hain mujhe...kitna bulane ke bawajood bhi wapas nahin aata...

Daya(in calm tone): woh aayega Tarika...ek na ek din zaroor humare pass wapas aayega...tab acche ae khatirdari karunga main uska...dekh lena...bas itna dar hain ki...(in pain)...kahin uske aankhe kholne se pehle meri yeh aankhe bandh na ho jaye...

Tarika(in stunned tone): Daya!...

This sentence not only had stunned Tarika but had stunned one more person behind the door...Shreya, who was listening all these from behind the door...she was too shocked to listen this...a shocked whisper came out from her mouth as...

Shreya: nahin chachu...kabhi nahin...kabhi bhi nahin...

She returned to her bed and laid on it...she closed her eyes and that cursed day came in front of her eyes, the day when she had got her father's love very closely yet for the last time...

_Shreya was playing in her room when a soft knock on the door attracted her attention...after some moments, the door got opened and Abhijeet entered the room with pale face and devastated condition...Shreya rushed towards him, grabbed him properly and made him comfortable on bed with..._

_Shreya: papa...kya hua aap ko?...aap...aap theek ho haina?...ta...tabiyat to theek haina...rukiye main...main aapke liye pani lati hoon..._

_She was about to leave when Abhijeet grabbed her hand from behind with a pleading..._

_Abhijeet: nahin Shreya...mujhe pani nahin chahiye...tu...tum bas mere pass raho...mujhe na akela rehne mein bohot dar lagta hain...bohot dar..._

_Shreya(shocked): yeh aap kya keh rahe hain papa?...aap aur dar?...nahin..._

_Abhijeet: kyun Shreya?...mujhe kyun nahin lag sakta dar?...aakhir main bhi to ek insan hoon na?...jis mein bhawnaye hain...jiske seene mein ek dil hain jahan chot lagne par dard hota hain...(in low painful tone)...bohot dard..._

_Shreya: papa yeh kya ho gaya hain aapko?...(after some moments' Silence)...chachu aur aunty ke baaton se hurt huye ho na aap?..._

_Abhijeet: pata hain Shreya...aaj Maine decide kiya tha ki main Tarika ko shadi ke liye propose karunga aaj...mujhe lagta tha ki use bohot dino se intezaar tha iska...par...par...(in pain)...usne meri ek na suni...(whispered)...aur mujhe zindagi ka sabse bada sach ka ehsus dilwa di..._

_Shreya: kaisa sach papa?..._

_Abhijeet: yeh hi ki...(after a minute's pause)...zindagi mein kabhi bhi kisi par bojh mat banna...phir chahe woh tumhara kitna bhi apna kyun na ho?...yaad rakhna pyar ek taraf...bojh dusri taraf hota hain beta...jisse pyar ho woh kabhi bojh nahin ban sakta aur bojh se kabhi pyar nahin kiya jaa sakta...(touching her cheek)...main tumhe padha raha hoon taki tum apne payero pe khud jee sako...aaj tumhe mujhse ek promise karna hoga Pari...karoge?..._

_Shreya silently nodded while a fear was gripping her heart tightly...Abhijeet grabbed her hand tightly and then said..._

_Abhijeet: tum promise karo beta ki tum kabhi bhi kisi par bojh nahin banogi...mere tarah...tum na hi kisi ke tukdo pe palogi aur na hi kisi ke saamne apni haath phailogi...promise karo..._

_Shreya kept her little hand on his hand which he immediately hid between his both hands with..._

_Abhijeet: mere baad bhi tumhe kisi pe depend nahin karna padega...main sab kuch theek karke rakha hain already...(whispered)...come on Shreya!...be brave!..._

_Shreya immediately hugged him while hiding her face in his chest...her mind was full of an unknown fear which she could not understand or identify...she even did not know the reason for having it...perhaps she was afraid to LOSE him?...she did not know...she just separated and looked at him with..._

_Shreya: kahani sunenge papa?..._

_Abhijeet(with a small smile): tum sunaoge?..._

_Shreya: haan...to suniye...bohot dino pehle ek nanhi si pari parilok se akela, yahan duniya mein aa gayi...woh is duniya ki har cheez se anjaan thi na...to bohot dar gayi aur bohot rone lagi...aur phir bhagwanji ko uski rona dekhke dukh hua to unhone us nanhi pari ke liye ek Farishta bhej diya...par usse pehle us pari ko ek Maa Pari jo is duniya mein hi rehti thi..._

_Abhijeet smiled sadly as he could easily identify the story...it was the same story which he used to narrate to him whenever she had asked him about her origin...here the 'Nanhi Pari' was Shreya herself, 'Farishta' was he himself, 'Maa Pari' was her mother and 'Giant' was Prateek, whom she hated the most after that kidnapping...{Ref: Khatre Mein Masoom}_

_He used to tell her this way but had disclosed the original truth after she stepped in 12 years...but she loved the story, he knew...He looked towards her with love...She had slept already...how he felt that his chest pain, which he had forgotten due to her love was increasing...he was sweating profusely and was feeling suffocated...but he did nothing but pulled her more closer and closed his eyes...a silent prayer came out from his heart as..._

_Abhijeet: Rajkumari jaisi beti mila hain bhagwan...use sari khushiyan dena..._

* * *

DCP Chitrolle came and sat down on a bench with a thud...he had not noticed Daya and Tarika's presence there as his mind was filled with extreme fear and tension...some tears were still present on his cheeks, which he did not care to wipe away...

Daya and Tarika looked towards each other and then stepped towards him...though he always taunt them, but it was hard for them to see him in this devastated condition...

Feeling somebody's presence beside him, DCP Chitrolle looked up and discovered Daya and Tarika was standing there...today he did not taunt them but asked in moist tone...

DCP Chitrolle: tum dono yahan kaise?...(after a bit pause)...Abhijeet ko dekhne aaye ho?...

Tarika(with a sad sigh): haan bhi aur nahin bhi...(after a bit pause)...Shreya ne suicide attempt ki hain...

DCP Chitrolle(in shock): kya?...phir se...

Daya(with a sigh): haan...phir se...waise aap yahan kaise?...

DCP Chitrolle(in moist tone): apni jaan ko bachane ki koshish karne aaya hoon...

Daya: aapki jaan?...

DCP Chitrolle(in moist tone): haan...meri jaan...meri bhatiji, Jyoti ko...usne bhi aaj suicide attempt ki hain...

Daya and Tarika(simultaneously): kya?...par kyun?...

DCP Chitrolle looked at them and handed a letter to Daya with...

DCP Chitrolle: khud hi dekh lo...

Daya took the letter and read silently along with Tarika...

Respected Uncle,

Aap jab aaj ghar lautke aayenge tab main aap se bohot dur jaa chuki hoon...mere maut ka zimmedar koi bhi nahin hain...accha kiya aap ne jo aaj mujhe ehsus dilwaya ki main aap par kitna bada bojh hoon...thank you uncle...thank you very much...thanks a lot...

Uncle, main aaj mummy daddy se milungi...woh log mujhe dekhke bohot khush honge na?...agar na bhi huye to, at least bojh to nahin samajhenge na?...par uncle, aap ne to mujhe bachpan se pale haina?...to aap kyun samajhne lage mujhe bojh?...isliye kyun ki main studies mein brilliant nahin hoon Sonali ki tarah?...ya Sonali DIG uncle ki beti hain aur aaj mere result ke karan aap DIG uncle ke saamne haar gaye isliye?...arey main bhi kya pooch rahi hoon?...main to hoon hi BOJH...aur ek bojh ko sikwa ya gila karne ka koi bhi haq nahin hota...haina?...

Main jaa rahi hoon uncle...aaj humesha ke liye is Jyoti naam ki bojh se aapko chutkara mil gaya...aap humesha khush rehna unhe, humesha...kyun ki aap mujhse pyar nahin karte to kya hua?...main to aap se bohot pyar karti hoon na?...

Aapki Bojh

Jyoti

Some tears fell from both pairs of eyes, unknowingly...DCP Chitrolle's voice broke their trance as...

DCP Chitrolle: tum mujh par bojh nahin thi Jyoti...tum to mere jaan ho...mere gudiya...mana ki aaj tumhe college mein sabke saamne thappad mara tha beti...par main to tumse pyar bhi karta hoon na gudiya...kyun bola maine woh sab...kyun?...

He burst out in tears...Daya rushed towards him and immediately wrapped him in a warm hug with...

Daya: sir...hume shayad pata bhi nahin hota hain ki hum gusse mein kya bol rahe hain par woh hi labz kisi ke liye jaan lewa saabit ho sakta hain...haan sir...WORDS are mightier than SWORD...humare kaha hua ek galat labz, chahe kitna bhi anjaane mein kaha gaya kyun na ho, par woh kisi ki dil pe chaku ja kaam bhi kar sakta hain...ab hume hi dekhiye...humne us raat gusse mein aake Abhijeet ko bura bhala keh diya tha...usliye woh itna rooth gaya hain ki aaj, ek saal baad, bhi maaf karne ko taiyar hi nahin hain...pata nahin kya chahta hain woh?...humare jaan?...ho sakta hain...

Next moment a little head got buried in his lap which compelled him to look down...Shreya!...she had come to him...after one long year...the movement in her body clearly indicated that she was weeping...or more accurately crying out her heart...he gently touched her head and in response she stood up and hugged him tightly with...

Shreya: I am sorry chachu...I am really very sorry...please mujhe maaf kar dijiye...please chachu...mujhe pata hain maine aap dono ke saath bohot bura bartaw kiya hain par...papa ki woh aakhri baatein mere dil pe itna gehra baith gaya tha ki main samajh hi nahin paya ki main kya kar rahi hoon?...please mujhe maaf kar dijiye...daantiye, marite par please kabhi mujhe chodke mat jana aap dono...mera to koi aur nahin haina?...

Daya too had hid her in his arms and was dropping tears continuously...tears of happiness...a happy feeling of getting everything back after losing had filled his heart...he only looked upwards and thanked the Almighty for returning a part of his family, or more accurately his happiness...he whispered...

Daya: nahin Pari...galti humari bhi thi...hume Abhijeet ko aisa nahin kehna chahiye tha...mana ki hum pareshan the par hume yeh bhi nahin bhoolna chahiye tha ki Abhijeet abhi beemar hain...kisi bhi tarah ke excitement ya mental pain uske liye fatal ho sakta hain...par humne aisa kiya...aur yeh sab kuch hua hain unke liye...

He pointed to DCP sir who looked towards him in shock...after separating Shreya, Daya went to DCP Chitrolle and said in firm tone...

Daya: haan Pari, inhone hi hume bhadkaya tha...(to DCP Chitrolle)...sir aap to humare senior haina?...humare idol...humare liye respectable?...par sach jante hain aap?...sach yeh hi hain ki CID Mumbai ke har ek...har ek member ki mann mein aapke liye NAFRAT hain...haan sir...sirf aur sirf nafrat...we all hate you you sir...

DCP Chitrolle: Daya tum...

Daya(cut him): kya milta hain aapko sir...kya milta hain aapko jab aap humare jale pe namak chirkate hain?...boliye na sir...chup mat rahiye...kya milta hain aapko humare mazak banake?...khud ek mazak banne ke siwa?...kuch nahin sir...kuch bhi nahin...kya mila tha aapko usdin jab aap Shreya ke haathon Abhi ko arrest kawaye the pure restaurant ke saamne?...ek baar...ek baar bhi yeh socha tha aap be ki kya guzar raha hoga Abhi ke dil par jab aap...bataiye sir aapko kaisa lagta agar main aap ke saath waisa karta?...woh bhi us jurm ke liye jo aap karna to door, kabhi sapne mein bhi nahin soch sakte?...kya milta hain aapko ACP sir ko neecha dikhane ki koshish karke?...kuch nahin sir...kyun ki aap jitna hume chota dikhane ki koshish karte haina?...humare izzat utna hi badta...aasman ke tarah agar koi keechad phenkta hain to keechad wapas aake uske moonh pe hi girta hain...aasman to bilkul saaf sutra rehta hain sir par us aadmi ke keechad se bhara hua chehra duniya ke liye hi joking hota hain...aap hume kabhi neecha nahin dikha sakte sir...haan aap jo bhi karte hain usse aapko ek cheez zaroor milta hain...pata hain kya?...baddua...aur kya pata aaj Jyoti ke saath jo kuch bhi hua woh unhi sab baddua ka asar hain?...

DCP Chitrolle(in shock): DAYAAAAAA!...

Daya(with a sigh): insan ki aansoo bohot asardar hota hain DCP sir...kya pata jab aap hume insult karte hain tab humare hi aansoo ne hi...

DCP Chitrolle(joining his hands): Daya please...please Daya...mujhe khud ke hi nazar mein hi itna mat girao ki main main kabhi khud se hi nazar na mila paun...(after a bit silence)...mujhe ehsus hain ki main kitna galat tha?...mujhe lagta tha ki CID se tum logon ko nikalke apne pasand ke officers ghusane par CID ka control puri tarah mere haathon mein aa jayega...par mujhe kabhi yeh ehsus nahin tha ki main jise nikalna chahta hoon woh log bohot hi bahadur aur himmatwale hain...apni seene mein goli khane se bhi peeche nahin hatte ho tumlog...apne swarth ke liye apne desh ke saath vishwasghat karnewala tha main...main police officer kehlane ki layak nahin ho...tum log mujhe maaf kar do...please maaf kar do...

Daya and Tarika looked towards each other and then went towards him...Daya grabbed his hands tightly and said in painful yet soft tone...

Daya: galat kaam ke prayeschit acche kaam se hi hota hain sir...pata hain doctors ne Abhijeet ke treatment mein kya bataya hain?...Abhijeet ke dil ko jab yeh ehsus ho jayega ki woh kisipe bhi bojh nahin hain tab woh wapas aa jayega...woh itne din behosh hain sirf isliye kyun ki woh khud wapas hosh mein nahin aana chahta hain...sir aap humara ek kaam karenge?...

DCP Chitrolle: kya kaam bolo?...main zaroor karunga...to kya Jyoti...

Daya: Jyoti zaroor wapas aayegi sir...aap bas Abhijeet ke pass jaiye aur use yeh ehsus dilwa dijiye ki woh hum par bojh nahin hain...ab aap hi kuch kar sakte hain...please use bataiye use ki hum...hum bas gusse mein the...aur koi irada nahin tha humara...

DCP Chitrolle once looked towards the OT bulb and then stood up...he looked towards Daya and said...

DCP Chitrolle: Abhijeet tak yeh sandesh pahuchaye kaise?...

Daya: woh sab kuch aun sakta hain sir...bas naraz haina humse to wapas nahin aana chahta...koshish karke dekhiye na sir ekbaar...please?

DCP Chitrolle smiled at him and then stepped towards Abhijeet's ICU cabin...Abhijeet was lying on the bed silently, with oxygen mask attached on his mouth and several life saving equipments surrounding the bed...he gently touched his head and a drop of tear fell from his eyes in pain...he whispered painfully...

DCP Chitrolle: Abhijeet...Abhijeet beta sun rahe ho na tum?...tumhe meri awaaz aa raha haina beta?...ek saal ho gaya hain beta...ab to aa jao na wapas?...please?...ooo samajh gaya!...naraz ho na tum?...Daya se?...Tarika se?...par beta...tum galat ho beta...woh log tumhe bojh nahin samajhte hain...woh dono to bas thoda pareshan the...mere wajah se hi the...haan beta mere wajah se hi...mujhe maaf kar do beta...please...tum to jante ho na beta mere adat ke baare mein...maine hi un dono ko bhadkaya tha...haan shayad unhe mere baaton mein nahin aana chahiye tha par kya karte woh log bhi...media wale bohot pareshan kar rahe the unhe...tum to jante ho na media ko?...yaad hain jab tum koi case mein phanste the tab kya hota?...

He stopped noticing a drop of tear rolling down by the corner of Abhijeet's eyes...he began to rub his hands in his hairs with...

DCP Chitrolle: please Abhijeet wapas aa jao na...Daya mar raha hain tumhare bina...Tarika ek ek pal tadap rahi hain...tum nahin jante ki tumhare bina bureau mein bhi koi jaan nahin bacha hain ab...na Freddy aur Pankaj aatma ka naam leta hain ab...aur na hi Salunkhe ko lab mein chidhata hain koi...sab tumhe bohot miss karte hain Abhijeet...please wapas aa jao na?...please?...dekho main bhi promise karta hoon ki agar tum wapas aa gaye to kabhi bhi CID Mumbai ki kisi bhi officer ko pareshan nahin karunga...promise Abhijeet...pakka wala promise...ab to wapas aao tum...apne liye na sahi Daya ke liye nahin to Tarika ke liye...aur nahin to SHREYA ke liye...Abhijeet tum...tum bohot swarthi ho...naraz to tum Daya aur Tarika se ho na?...to Shreya ki kya kasoor is mein?...tum use kaise?...(after a bit pause)...janta hoon tum Daya se naraz ho par bhi...tumhe DAYA ki KASAM hain ABHIJEET...hosh mein aao...aur agar nahin aaye to main Daya se jake abhi keh deta hoon ki uska Abhi BEWAAFA hain...DHOKEBAAZ hain...KASAM TODNEWALA KAYAR hain...

Suddenly a fast beep sound coming from the machines surrounding Abhijeet's bed attracted his attention as he was speaking all these while staring towards the floor...he now looked towards Abhijeet and discovered him struggling to open his eyes...

DCP Chitrolle's eyes flashed in pleasure and he turned towards the door to call a doctor but stopped due to a tight grip on his wrist...He turned towards Abhijeet who whispered, still in closed eyes...

Abhijeet: Abhi...Abhijeet be...bewaafa na...nahin hain sir...na hi dhoke...dhokebaaz hain...

DCP Chitrolle was about to say something when Daya rushed entered the room and hugged Abhijeet tightly with a happy yet teary...

Daya: tum wapas aa gaye boss?...laut aaye yaar?...itne dino baad meri yaad aayi tumhe...ehsus bhi hain tumhe ki mera kya haal ho gaya tha tumhare bina...I am sorry Abhi...really sorry...main phir kabhi aisa nahin karunga tumhare saath...promise yaar...bas tum yunh rooth mat jana phir kabhi...rooth jaao bhi to gussa kar liya karna...bas mujhse door mat jana...mainmar jaunga tumhare bina yaar...please maaf kar do mujhe...

He felt that a weak yet firm grip covered his body and his own hairs were getting wet due to the flow of the warm tears...DCP Chitrolle silently came out from the room and called the doctor to check Abhijeet...

He came and sat on the bench in front of the Operation Theater and stared at the red bulb which was still on...Daya came after a while and knelt in front of him with...

Daya: thank you sir...thank you very much for returning my brother to me...main kis moonh se aapka shukriya ada karu mujhe nahin pata...bas mujhe mera bhai lauta dene ke liye thank you very much...

DCP Chitrolle(in lost tone): tumhara bhai to wapas aa gaya Daya...par mere Jyoti ka kya?...

Daya(with confidence): Jyoti wapas aayegi sir...use aana hi hoga...aaj aapne itna accha kaam kiya hain uska natejaa bhi to accha ho hoga na sir?...dariye mat...

At the same time the OT bulb turned off...and the doctor came out while taking off his mask...the four anxious people stood up and rushed towards him but stopped and did not utter any words as they lack the courage of asking...the doctor looked towards them and then said in happy tone...

Doctor: Operation successful...ab khatre ki koi baat nahin hain...woh ladki ab out of danger hain...aap log befikar rahiye...

Daya: doctor kya hum Jyoti se mil sakte hain?...

Doctor: dekhiye ab woh behosh hain...do teen ghante mein hosh aa jayega...tab mil lena par ab nahin...

They only nodded and then glanced towards the ICU cabin where the doctors were examining their deary Abhijeet...after sometimes, the doctor came out and said in amazed tone...

The Doctor: This is a miracle!...hum to Mr. Abhijeet ke hosh mein aane ki umeed hi chod chuke the...yeh sab aap logo ka duayan ka asar hain...he is alright now...par haan woh abhi bohot weak hain...so please take care...

All of them breathed out relaxed...Daya turned towards Tarika and said in firm tone...

Daya: jaao Tarika...Abhijeet se mil lo...woh bhi intezaar kar raha hoga tumhara...

Tarika(with hesitation): Daya main woh...

Daya(in firm tone): Tarika ek din tumne hi mujhe seekhayo thi ki rishton se bhadne se behtar unka saamna karna hota hain kyun ki bhagne se hume pata hi nahin chalta kab us rishtein ki buniyad khokli pad jayegi aur hum...hum bas dekhte hi reh jayenge...hume pata bhi nahin chalega ki kab sab kuch humare haath se chut jayega aur jab hum sab sametne jayenge tab...tab sirf rait hi haath lagega...to aaj khud kyun dar rahi ho?...jaao jake saamna karo...

Tarika stood up, went in front of the ICU and then turned...Daya, Shreya and DCP Chitrolle showed thumbs up to her and she smiled...she slowly opened the door and entered the cabin...

Abhijeet was lying on the bed with closed eyes...she kept looking at her charming prince without even a blink...his face had become much pale in this period and his body had become too much thin...but their was a loveliness and a glow in his face which never had faded out...she smiled...

Abhijeet opened his eyes after feeling somebody's presence in the room...seeing his ladylove there, his eyes brightened but next moment the brightness faded away...he looked away from her and faced the window...

Tarika felt hurt due to his this act but still could not move away her gaze from him...she took a few steps towards him with a soft but hesitating...

Tarika: Abhijeet!...

He jerked as her voice entered his ears...he tightly closed his eyes and managed to utter in painful whisper...

Abhijeet: chali jaao...chali jaao yahan se please!...

Tarika again took some steps towards him and said in a firm voice now...

Tarika: main yahan jane ke liye nahin aayi hoon Abhijeet...mujhe bas woh zaroori baat janna hain jo tum ek saal pehle mujhe batana chahte the par...

Abhijeet(in pain): par tumne mauka nahin diya tha...ab kyun aayi ho?...ab woh baat zaroori nahin raha...bekaar hain ek dum...meri tarah...

Tarika: nahin Abhijeet...kabhi nahin...tum bekaar nahin ho...bekaar to main hoon jo tumhe itna galat samjhi...bekaar to main hi hoon jo tumhe maut ke moonh mein pahucha diya...sahi hain...main chali jati hoon...par jane se pehle ek baat jan lo Abhijeet...mere liye aur humare rishtein e liye waqt wahin par khadi hain jahan ek saal pehle thi...jahan tum ne mujhe ghar jaldi aane ko kaha tha kyun ki tumhe kuch kehna tha...aaj bhi main wahin ruki hoon Abhijeet...aur mere liye yeh waqt tabhi aage badhega jab mujhe woh zaroori baat pata chalega...

She went to the door and opened it...before going out, she turned and said in painful tone...

Tarika: mujhe is waqt ka aage badhne ka intezaar rahega Abhijeet...ab aage tumhare marzi...tum mujhe wahin kaid kar rakhige ya nikalne doge woh main nahin janti par mere aankhon mein azaadi ki sapna rahega Abhijeet...chalti hoon...apna khayal rakhna...bye...

She was about to leave when Abhijeet spoke from behind...

Abhijeet: tumhe sach mein janna hain woh zaroori baat...to phir yahan aao...

Tarika came towards him with her eyes fixed on him...Abhijeet was looking towards her with his gaze fixed on her...She came and stood before his bed silently...

Abhijeet forwarded his hand towards her and said with a shy smile...

Abhijeet: will you marry me TARIKAJI?...will you ever be mine?...

Tarika took a step back which made Abhijeet tensed...he tried to sit up when Tarika rushed towards him and hugged him tightly while keeping her hand on his...Both closed their eyes, allowing their tears to fall freely...

Three pairs of eyes were staring towards them from the doorstep with teary eyes yet with big smile on their lips...

**END OF THE STORY...**

* * *

**If Your Dear Relations Can Hurt You, Then It Was Those Relations Who Can Comfort You Too...**

**You Are Never Be A Burden On Your Relations...**

* * *

Khatam Hua _**BOJH**_ ka safar...I will miss writing this story...

Love and regards to all who have read, reviewed, favlisted and followed it...

* * *

_**So sorry for late update...Actually I had got injured...mere haath collapsible gate ke beech mein phans kar zakhmi ho gaya tha so I could not write...sorry friends...aur meri college bhi start ho gaya hain to thoda busy thi...sorry again...kaan pakadke...**_

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I have a _**SURPRISE**_ for you...Will Meet You Soon...But only two reviews has remained to complete 550 reviews in _**A D**_rop _**O**_f _**F**_riendship...please review friends...


End file.
